Mienne
by Sundae M
Summary: Alice n'a pas eu de vision de Jasper. Simplement celle des Cullen. Bella arrive à Forks et rencontre les Cullens. L'arrivée de Jasper va chambouler leur petite vie tranquille. Rating M pour la suite !
1. Phase Une : la rencontre

_Bonjour !_

 _Je reviens avec un nouvel « O.S ». Je le met entre guillemet car il sera en deux ou trois parties (je n'ai pas encore écris la suite pour le moment, alors je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitre supplémentaire)._

 _Cette fois-ci le couple est Bella / Jasper. J'ai lu quelques fan-fictions et j'ai trouvé que, malheureusement, les histoires se ressemblent pas mal. (Edward quitte Bella. Jasper la retrouve pour s'excuser et finalement ils sont compagnons. Alice ou alors l'équipe Alice et Edward ont manigancé contre Jasper à l'anniversaire de Bella pour qu'il l'attaque, ou contre Bella et Jasper pour qu'ils ne se reconnaissent pas comme compagnon.)_

 _En bref ça m'a un peu soûlée ! Donc je vous propose_ Fascination _en revisité ! Je n'ai aucune prétention quant à mon écriture sachez-le !_

 **Je m'excuse des fautes d'inattention !**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux. La ressemblance à Fascination, au début de l'O.S, est souhaité.

* * *

J'attrapais le dernier jean que ma mère me tendait et le pliais dans ma valise. Je la refermais et la retirais de mon lit, déposant ma trousse de toilette et mon sac à dos à côté. J'avais laissé une tenue pour demain sur mon bureau et mon pyjama pour ce soir traînait sur mon lit. Je n'aurais plus qu'à les ranger dans mon sac. Tout était fin prêt.

 **« Es-tu sûre de toi Bella ? »**

Encore la même question. Le même discours.

 **« Renée, ça fait trente-sept fois que tu lui demandes aujourd'hui. Je pense que comme les trente-six autres fois elle te répondra que oui. »** répliqua Phil dans le couloir.

 _Connard_ , pensais-je. Néanmoins je ne dis rien et hochais la tête à l'encontre de ma mère. Mon avion décollait demain matin et ma mère ne m'avait pas lâchée ces derniers jours. Elle était préoccupée par mon départ, je le voyais. Je le sentais. Pourtant, j'allais juste chez mon père. J'y finirais le secondaire avant de m'envoler pour l'université. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais rester indéfiniment dans l'état de Washington. Ce n'était pas ce que je prévoyais du moins. J'aspirais à plus ! Beaucoup plus.

Je passais ma dernière soirée en compagnie de ma mère et Phil avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Je m'allongeais, repensant aux dernières années écoulées. Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà que Renée avait trouvé Phil, son nouveau mari. Elle l'avait rencontré alors que j'étais en plein dans ma neuvième année.(*) Si le début de cette relation m'avait remplie de bonheur en voyant ma mère si heureuse, j'avais déchanté après un an de relation. Quelques mois après leur première année ensemble, ils se sont mariés et les changements sont arrivés. J'étais désormais dans ma douzième année (*) et je déménageais en plein semestre pour retrouver mon père, Charlie, à Forks. Ville qui ressemble bien plus à un petit village dans l'état pluvieux de Washington. Quitter le soleil de l'Arizona me dérangeait. Quitter ma mère m'inquiétait. Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je soupirais et fermais les yeux, tentant de m'endormir.

Le réveil fut plus difficile. Nous courions pour arriver à l'aéroport à temps. Je n'avais jamais compris la nécessité d'arriver plusieurs heures avant le décollage de l'avion, tout ça pour simplement enregistrer les valises et passer un portique. Je soufflais et observais ce qui m'entourait. Bientôt, je ne verrais plus cette masse de personne, cette énergie de la grande ville. Je saluais ma mère et Phil, lui faisant les dernières recommandations qui ressemblaient bien plus à des menaces. Il me retourna la même chose avant que je ne m'éloigne. Direction Forks.

Je sentis la différence de température à peine sortie de l'avion. Seattle était une ville si nuageuse et pluvieuse … je grognais du froid ambiant et enfilais rapidement ma veste et une écharpe. Je repérais mon père au loin et me dirigeais vers lui dès lors que j'eus rattrapé ma valise et mon sac. Nos retrouvailles, maladroites, nous correspondaient bien. Charlie et moi nous ressemblions sur beaucoup de point. Tout comme lui, j'étais brune avec des yeux marrons. J'avais sa forme de visage, la forme de ses yeux. Mais mon nez et ma bouche semblaient plus venir de Renée. Si je pouvais me montrer tout aussi excitée et énergique qu'elle, j'étais majoritairement aussi observatrice, calme et coriace que mon père. J'avais beaucoup appris de lui.

 **« Ta mère m'a parlée de ta nouvelle lubie il y a quelques temps. Bien sûr, nous n'avons rien à Forks qui aurait pu te correspondre. J'ai pris la liberté de t'inscrire aux cours qu'i Port Angeles. »** me dit-il après un certain moment.

Je fus étonnée qu'il ai eu ce geste pour moi. Je le remerciais vivement. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait également acheté un camion pour moi. Il venait de son ami, Billy, dont j'avais de vagues souvenirs. Je fus touchée par ce qu'il avait fait. Je réalisais les efforts qu'il avait fait pour préparer mon arrivée et combien mon absence des dernières années l'avait marqué. Il se gara dans l'allée de la maison et m'aida à transporter valise et sac dans ma chambre. Elle était restée la même que lors de ma dernière visite, il y a presque quatre ans.

 **« Je t'ai déjà inscrite au lycée. J'ai reçu toutes les informations nécessaire par Renée. Tu pourras y aller dès demain si tu en as envie. Billy et Jacob apporteront le camion ce soir normalement. »** m'annonça-t-il.

Et ce fut le cas. Je retrouvais le meilleur ami de mon père dans son fauteuil roulant, accompagné de son fils, Jacob, de deux ans mon cadet. Il avait ses longs cheveux noirs et un sourire jovial, comme dans mes souvenirs. Ils étaient arrivés avec un camion chevrolet rouge. La couleur partait par endroit mais je tombais amoureuse de mon véhicule. Je pourrais me déplacer et aller au lycée sans avoir besoin que Charlie me conduise avec sa voiture de fonction. Ça serait tellement plus agréable ! Je délaissais les garçons devant un match de base-ball et m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Après une bonne douche, je m'allongeais, Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen en main.

Je me réveillais de bonne humeur et très excitée le lendemain. J'étais pressée de découvrir ce nouveau lycée, même si je craignais les rumeurs et les ragots. Ce qui était à prévoir dans une ville aussi petite que Forks. Je déjeunais rapidement, me préparais et sortis en fermant la maison. Charlie était déjà parti pour le travail et j'espérais le croiser ce soir. Je pris le chemin en direction du lycée et arrivais une dizaine de minute à l'avance. Je me garais sur le parking et partis au secrétariat de l'établissement pour récupérer mes papiers. Mme Cope, qui s'occupait des feuilles administratives et donc de mon arrivée, me donna une fiche de présence à faire signer auprès de mes professeurs. Je lui souris, la remerciais et filais. Je me stoppais dans un couloir, regardant le plan du lycée et mon emploi du temps. Mon premier cours était la littérature et je me pressais à rejoindre la classe. Je tendis ma fiche à l'enseignant qui me demanda de me présenter. Je me tournais vers la classe et soupirais.

 **« Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan. Je viens de Phoenix et je suis venue ici pour rejoindre mon père. »** récitais-je.

Je jetais un regard au prof assis à son bureau. Je jugeais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire et me dirigeais vers la seule place de disponible. J'étais installée aux côtés d'une fille avec de long cheveux brun. Elle semblait tout aussi fine que moi, la même taille. Elle avait elle aussi des yeux marrons à la différence qu'elle portait des lunettes.

 **« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Angela. »** me salua-t-elle.

 **« Bonjour. Quelle œuvre étudiez-vous pour le moment ? »** demandais-je.

 **«** **Roméo et Juliette** **. »** me répondit-elle.

J'hochais la tête et suivis le cours. Ma matinée se poursuivit tranquillement et je suivis Angela jusqu'à la cafétéria.

 **« Je vais te présenter aux autres. Tu verras, ils sont tous très gentils. »**

 **« Ma présence ne va pas les gêner ? »**

 **« Et bien … Lauren et Jessica vont râler parce qu'elles n'auront pas l'attention de tout le monde mais elles s'y feront rapidement je pense. »** grimaça-t-elle.

 **« Bien. Je ne veux pas l'attention mais je suppose que je suis comme une attraction ambulante ici. »** rigolais-je.

Angela acquiesça. Je pris un plateau, mon repas et marchais à ses côtés jusqu'à une table où tout un groupe patientait. Je m'assis près d'elle tandis qu'elle me présentait chacun de ses amis.

 **« Alors les deux filles sont Jessica et Lauren. »**

Les deux blondes me firent un geste de la main auquel je répondis par un sourire.

 **« À côté de Jessica, c'est Mike. Ensuite Éric, Tyler et Ben. »**

Je saluais tout le monde et autorisais Éric à faire une photo pour le journal du lycée. Angela m'expliqua discrètement que Mike et Jessica étaient en couple mais que c'était relativement bancal. Jessica était folle amoureuse là où Mike ne l'était pas tant que ça. Elle me raconta ensuite qu'elle et Ben commençaient tout juste à avoir un début de relation. Soudain, Lauren émit un son proche d'un couinement et je la fixais, les yeux écarquillés. Je la vis attraper le bras de Jessica et commencer à respirer plus fort et plus vite. Ses pupilles semblaient observer une table plus loin, derrière moi.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? »** me risquais-je.

Lauren me regarda, surprise.

 **« Les Cullen viennent de rentrer ! »** s'exclama-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'avaient-ils de si particulier pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Je me retournais, mes yeux fouillant les alentours. Je ne vis rien d'extraordinaire. Je me rassis correctement et continuais.

 **« Et alors ? »**

 **« Et alors ? Ceux sont les canons de ce lycée Bella ! »** fit-elle exaspérée.

 **« Le docteur Cullen et sa femme ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. Ils ont adopté la fratrie Masen, Emmet, Edward et Alice. Et il y a Rosalie Hale. Lauren veut Edward. Peu importe tous les efforts qu'elle a pu faire, il s'en fiche pas mal. Mais elle continue ! »** expliqua Jessica.

 **« Tu peux parler madame seins à l'air ! »** cracha Lauren.

Je vis Jessica rougir et baisser la tête. Mike râla de son côté et c'est Tyler qui me raconta le reste.

 **« À la fin d'un court de sport, Jessica a souhaité coincer Edward Cullen dans les vestiaires. Elle l'attendait nue alors qu'il avait été retenu par le professeur. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir tous les deux rentrer dans le vestiaire ! Elle a reçu des heures de colle pour cela. »**

Je ricanais doucement. C'était bien fait pour elle ! Je me relevais de la table une fois mon repas terminé. Je déposais mon plateau et m'éloignais.

 **« Hey ! Bella ! »**

Je m'arrêtais et attendis.

 **« Tu as quel cours cet après-midi ? »** m'interrogea Mike.

 **« Biologie avancée et sport. »**

 **« Oh ! Et bien je te retrouve au gymnase alors ! »**

Je me détournais de lui et repris mon chemin. Je trouvais ma salle après quelques échecs. Cela me mit en retard et je rentrais juste après le professeur. Je lui donnais mon papier et me présentais encore une fois.

 **« Bien. Mademoiselle Swan, prenez place à côté de Monsieur Cullen. »**

Je relevais la tête et rejoignis ma paillasse. Je trébuchais à cause d'un sac et me rattrapais au bureau de justesse. Je soufflais, pestant après moi. Je m'assis lourdement sur ma chaise et sortis mes affaires. Je saluais rapidement mon camarade. Il me fixa, serrant sa mâchoire. Je l'observais de la même manière, attendant qu'il daigne se montrer poli. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il détourna le regard, s'écartant de moi et s'éloignant le plus possible. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'étais ni Lauren, ni Jessica. Il n'avait pas de raison de me détester. N'est-ce pas ? Je soupirais. Sentais-je mauvais pour qu'il se tienne si loin ? Je reniflais discrètement mes cheveux, mon pull et ce qui étaient à porter de main. Mes cheveux sentaient la fraise, mon shampoing. Ma peau avait la même odeur que mon gel douche. Mon pull était propre et l'odeur de la lessive était assez forte. Était-ce cette odeur qui le gênait ? Pourtant, j'avais toujours pensé que ma lessive sentait bon. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il se précipita à l'extérieur, grommelant. J'aurais presque cru l'entendre grogner si ça n'avait pas été si inhumain.

Lentement, je marchais vers le gymnase, la peur au ventre. Je n'avais jamais aimé le sport. Et il me l'avait bien rendu ! Je n'aimais qu'une seule activité. Après plusieurs demande de ma part, Renée m'avait inscrite dans un cours de boxe l'année de mes seize ans. Elle m'avait demandée pourquoi. Elle avait cherché à savoir ce qui m'avait poussée à vouloir apprendre un sport de combat. Malgré toutes ses questions, je n'avais jamais rien dis. Comment lui expliquer que je voulais juste apprendre à me défendre ? Comment lui révéler que c'était de Phil que je souhaitais le faire ? Je n'avais jamais pu, ni su le faire. Je n'en avais tout simplement jamais été capable. Ça l'aurait tuée. De plus, je savais qu'elle, elle ne craignait rien avec lui. Ce n'était pas après elle qu'il en avait. Je fermais les yeux alors que des souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Je me faufilais dans le vestiaire et me changeais, avant de retrouver les autres. Le professeur nous indiqua les ballons et les filets de volley-ball. Il réclama que nous formions des équipes de quatre pour chaque terrain. J'aperçus Mike se précipiter vers moi et je réprimais un soupir. Sincèrement, ne pouvait-il pas aller plus loin ?

 **« Hey Bella ! Veux-tu te joindre à moi ? »**

 **« Et bien Mike, je ne suis pas un atout pour une équipe. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas grave ! »** sourit-il.

Je l'étudiais attentivement avant de regarder les autres. Je vis deux Cullen et un garçon avec eux. Lauren était dans un coin avec trois autres personnes. Presque toutes les équipes étaient faites et Mike attendait toujours devant moi.

 **« Bella ? »** m'appela une voix.

Je me tournais et aperçus Alice Cullen.

 **« Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? Il ne nous manque qu'une personne ! S'il te plaît ! »** me proposa-t-elle.

 **« Comme tu le vois Mike, je suis dans une équipe déjà ! Dommage ! »** ricanais-je.

 **« Sans rancune Newton ! »** cria Emmet.

Je riais du visage déconfit de Mike et partis rejoindre mon équipe. L'heure se passa relativement bien. Emmett rattrapait chacun de mes mauvais lancés et les propulsait de l'autre côté du terrain. Bien qu'Alice soit de la taille d'un lutin, elle bombardait l'équipe adverse. Ses passes étaient extraordinaires. Elle ne ratait jamais ses coups et les ballons frappaient durement le sol, de l'autre côté. J'avais vu nos adversaires se jeter au sol pour les rattraper, sans jamais réussir. Je sortis de l'heure de sport euphorique.

 **« C'était sympa de jouer avec toi Bella ! »** ria Emmett.

Je lui tirais la langue en retour et m'enfermais dans les vestiaires avec les autres. Alice vint à mes côtés et se changea tranquillement.

 **« Bella, aimes-tu le shopping ? »**

Je grimaçais à sa question et je suppose que ce fut ma réponse. Elle sautilla, me suppliant de l'accompagner à Seattle ce samedi pour faire les magasins. Elle me promit monts et merveilles en remerciement. Je sortis du gymnase, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite alors qu'elle me suppliait toujours. La troupe Cullen au complet nous rejoignit alors qu'Emmett racontait mes exploits aux deux autres. Je m'approchais de mon camion et me retournais vers Alice.

 **« Je suis navrée Alice, mais c'est non. »** conclus-je.

Je grimpais dans ma voiture et partis en direction de la maison. À peine rentrée, je m'attelais à mes devoirs de la journée avant de préparer le repas du soir pour Charlie et moi. Il passa la porte, l'air éreinté. Il me rejoignit dans la cuisine, mit la table tout en me racontant sa journée. Il m'avisa également de son programme pour le week-end : la prêche avec Billy et Harry. Il m'invita mais je déclinais.

 **« Pour le sport à Port Angeles, c'est tous les mardi et jeudi soirs. De dix-huit heure à vingt heure. Tu pourras y aller en fin de semaine. J'ai appelé et tout est correct. »** m'apprit-il.

Je le remerciais puis montais prendre ma douche et me couchais. Le reste de ma semaine se passa approximativement de la même manière. Lauren me harcelait de question au sujet des Cullen. Elle puait la jalousie. Tout comme Jessica qui boudait parce que Mike me portait bien trop attention. Alice réclamait une séance de shopping presque tous les jours, et je ne faiblissais pas. Pourquoi irais-je faire quelque chose que je haïssais ? Angela était fidèle à elle-même. Calme. Gentille. Et bienveillante. Sa présence me faisait beaucoup de bien. Pour les garçons … Et bien Edward Cullen continuait de me détester pour une raison inconnue. Au contraire de son frère qui s'amusait à mes dépends. Il était une garçon vraiment drôle. Il avait toujours un blague pour faire rire. Le jeudi, j'allais à Port Angeles pour mon cours de boxe. Je fus exténuée à la fin de ma séance, mais ô combien satisfaite ! Alice revint à la charge le vendredi, argumentant sur le fait que les amies faisaient des sorties ensembles.

 **« Alors allons manger au restaurant ! Ou bien au cinéma. »** lui proposais-je.

Elle ronchonna, puis m'étudia longuement.

 **« Mais le shopping est tellement plus excitant ! »** geint-elle. **« Et puis, tu as besoin que l'on refasse ta garde robe ! »** fit-elle, outrée.

 **« C'est non Alice ! »**

Je m'éloignais pour rentrer dans le lycée lorsque je l'entendis murmurer qu'elle n'y comprenais rien et qu'elle m'avait vue dire oui. Je passais le week-end à lire et étudier. Je pris le temps pour avoir des nouvelles de Renée. Je l'appelais et restais avec au téléphone malgré Phil qui rouspétait en arrière plan. La porte claqua et j'entendis le pas lourd de mon père. Nous passâmes le dimanche ensemble, à réapprendre à se connaître.

Les semaines défilèrent et je passais mon temps entre la boxe, le lycée et Charlie. J'avais appris à être amie avec Angela et Alice, malgré la passion pour le shopping de cette dernière. Je m'étais rapprocher de son frère Emmett également, avec qui je riais beaucoup. J'avais mis en application quelques techniques de boxe lorsque Mike avait un peu trop insisté pour se rapprocher de moi. Agacée, j'avais finis par lui mettre une droite. Je lui avais cassé le nez. Il avait été assez intelligent pour ne pas porter plainte à mon encontre auprès de mon père. Depuis, il m'avait laissée tranquille et collait de nouveau Jessica. Celle-ci était ravie.

J'avais passé ce temps à écouter les rumeurs qui traînaient et observer les alentours. Bien qu'Alice et Emmett soient mes amis, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que certaines choses n'allaient pas. Rosalie ne faisait pas partie de la même famille que les trois autres. Pour autant, ils se ressemblaient tous. Il y avait quelque chose qui les rendait similaire tout en étant très différent à la fois. J'avais été amenée à réaliser qu'ils mangeaient très peu à la cantine du lycée, voire pas du tout. Ce qui était étrange compte tenu du fait qu'ils payaient tous un plateau repas. Mais ce n'est que lors d'une soirée en compagnie de Jacob, à la Push, que mes doutes s'intensifièrent. Les Quileutes parlaient de tradition, de légendes et d'histoires. J'avais un peu poussé Jacob pour qu'il me les conte. Et il l'avait fait. Selon la légende Quileute, leur peuple descendrait des loups. Ils se transformeraient pour protéger leur peuple de leur ennemis, les sang-froids. Jacob m'avait avertie, il ne fallait pas croire ces conneries comme il disait. Seulement, les Cullen étaient étranges et je voulais comprendre.

J'eus besoin de quelques semaines supplémentaires et d'une séance de boxe à Port Angeles pour avoir plus d'informations. Je m'arrêtais près d'une librairie où j'y trouvais des livres sur les réserves indiennes, dont la Push. J'achetais le bouquin et m'assis dans mon camion. Je l'ouvris et y lus plusieurs choses. Il y avait la légende dont Jacob m'avait parlée, mais en bien plus détaillée. Le livre évoquait des vampires à l'antipode de Dracula et autres références connues. Non. Là, il s'agissait de vampires pâles et froids. De vampires aux yeux rouges. De vampires avec une force et une vitesse inhumaine. De vampires aux sens aiguisés. Des vampires sans crocs, qui ne craignaient ni soleil, ni ail, ni eau bénite, ni pieux. Je rentrais à la maison, de nouvelles résolutions en tête. Je devais savoir si la peau des Cullen était froide ou non. Je me couchais sur cette idée. Le lendemain, je me pressais d'aller au lycée, me demandant encore comment je pourrais être en contact direct avec leur chaire. Je n'eus pas besoin de tergiverser davantage puisque Alice ouvrit la porte de mon camion et attendit que j'en descende.

 **« Tu n'auras pas à nous toucher Bella. Souhaites-tu sécher les cours pour que l'on discute ? »** me demanda-t-elle.

 **« Je pense que ce serait mieux, oui. »** avouais-je.

Elle me fit signe vers sa voiture et je pris place sur le siège passager.

 **« Je t'emmène à la maison. Nous y serons mieux. Carlisle et Emmett nous y attendent. »** me confessa Alice.

Je hochais la tête et elle m'amena jusque à leur maison. Ou plutôt, leur villa. La maison était grande et lumineuse. Les murs semblaient être fait de portes vitrées. Alice me fit entrer dans la demeure et m'invita à m'installer dans le salon. La seconde suivante, Emmett et un homme ayant la trentenaire, les cheveux blond et un regard bienveillant arrivèrent.

 **« Bonjour Bella. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. »** sourit-il. **« Alice m'a expliquée que tu avais découvert certaines choses. Je suppose que tu es plus observatrice et futée que d'autres. Comme Edward l'avait prédis. »** rajouta-t-il.

 **« Alors, vous … Vous êtes réellement … des vampires ? »** hésitais-je.

 **« Oui. Mais contrairement à d'autres, nous nous nourrissons de sang animal. »** me répondit Emmett.

 **« Et comme tu le pensais, nous avons la peau froide. Nous ne craignons pas le soleil, mais ne pouvons pas nous exposer. »** commenta Alice.

 **« Alice, comment as-tu su que j'avais des doutes ? »** la questionnais-je.

 **« Certains vampires ont des … particularités. Des dons. Je peux voir l'avenir. C'est subjectif et cela dépend des décisions que les autres prennent. Edward peut entendre les pensées. Sauf les tiennes. Nous avons supposé que cela est dû à une particularité. »** me confia-t-elle.

 **« Les Quileutes sont-ils réellement des loups ? »**

 **« Certains d'entre-eux ont un gène qui leur permettent de se modifier en loup, oui. »** me certifia Carlisle.

Emmett s'agita sur son fauteuil. Il me supplia d'aller à l'extérieur avec lui. Je le suivis et il s'amusa alors à me courir autour lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Je ne le vis plus mais je sentis le vent de sa course autour de moi. Soudain il s'arrêta, se retrouva devant moi avec un grand sourire. Il courut jusque à un arbre, à une vingtaine de mètre. Il posa sa main sur le tronc. Il arracha l'arbre avant de le lancer derrière lui. J'entendis un gros fracas. Puis le silence revint en même tant que le vampire se présenta à nouveau face à moi.

Je restais la matinée avec Alice, Emmett et Carlisle. Nous parlâmes longuement de leur vie, leur nature, les mythes et autres êtres mythiques. Ils me firent jurer de ne rien révéler et me mirent en garde contre la royauté du monde vampirique, les Volturis. Alice ajouta que des amis végétariens allaient venir pour le week-end afin de faire une partie de base-ball. Elle me proposa de me joindre à eux mais je déclinais l'invitation. Autant ne pas tenter le diable ! Nous retournâmes au lycée pour l'après-midi. Je rentrais dans la classe de biologie et retrouvais Edward.

 **« Bonjour Dracula ! »** plaisantais-je.

Il me lança un regard noir, avant de se tourner vers le tableau. Je soupirais.

 **« Détends toi ! Je ne vais pas te mordre ! »**

Je ne réagis qu'après l'avoir dis du sous-entendu et ricanais. Ce fut à Edward de soupirer. Il m'observa longuement. Il semblait blasé de mon attitude. Je haussais des épaules.

 **« Apparemment mon sang sent bon. Surtout pour toi. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »**

 **« Non. »** grogna-t-il.

 **« Est-ce que si je me lave avec un certaine produit ça t'incommodera ? »** proposais-je.

 **« Non. »**

Il se détourna quelques secondes, puis me murmura doucement :

 **« Il faut seulement que je m'habitue à ton odeur. C'est un bon test sur mon contrôle. Mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec les autres. T'introduire dans notre famille est une mauvaise idée ! C'est dangereux. Pour toi comme pour nous. »**

Je souris. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une phrase si longue ! Après cette journée forte en émotion, je pris soin de m'asseoir constamment près d'Edward, même à la cantine, afin de l'habituer à mon odeur comme il disait. Je m'étais disputée plus d'une fois avec Rosalie, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de me rabaisser. Et puis un jour, elle avait finis par éclater, me reprochant mon humanité, mon manque d'instinct de survie et mon choix de les côtoyer tout en sachant les risques. Je lui ai simplement demandée de fermer sa gueule et de me laisser faire ma vie comme je l'entendais. J'ai également affirmé que je connaissais les dangers et que si mon humanité la dérangeait, elle n'avait qu'à me foutre la paix plutôt que de me juger comme elle le faisait. Elle n'a pas été contente, voire même blessée dans son orgueil, mais je n'en ai pas fait cure. J'ai ainsi rencontré Esmée, qui s'est révélée être une seconde mère pour moi. Elle était adorable, reflétant la gentillesse et la bonté. Chaque Cullen, Rosalie mis à part, me racontèrent leur histoire personnelle, leur souvenir humain et leur début en tant que vampire. Alice m'expliqua quant à elle qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant et qu'une vision l'avait amenée vers les Carlisle.

Après plusieurs mois, les Cullens n'étaient plus un secret pour moi. Je partageais mes week-end entre Angela, Alice et Charlie. Généralement, je passais le vendredi soir avec Angela et le samedi avec Alice. J'avais finis par accepter une sortie shopping, après trois mois de supplication. J'avais du la refréner et la stopper dans son élan. J'avais du crier et rouspéter, puis la remettre à sa place pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne choisirait pas à ma place et que lorsque je dirais que c'était fini, ça le serait. La journée s'était plus ou moins bien passée et j'avais finis par accepter de faire une sortie par mois. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Nous étions désormais au mois d'avril. La fin de l'année approchait rapidement et mes dossiers pour l'université avaient été envoyés. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Alice m'avait convaincue d'assister à une énième partie de base-ball. Elle m'avait expliquée que cette fois-ci, il y aurait une de leur amie de Denali. Elle s'appelait Tanya et avait un coup de cœur pour Edward. Elle m'avait racontée que je pourrais m'amuser en me moquant de lui. Je venais donc d'arriver chez eux. Emmett sortit en trombe et posa ma casquette sur ma tête. Il attrapa mon bras et me lança sur son dos, comme les autres fois. Je m'accrochais à son cou et sa taille, fermais les yeux et il s'élança vers la prairie où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer.

 **« Ils sont déjà tous installés ! Tu seras avec Esmée pour arbitrer. Ça te va ? »**

 **« Comme la dernière fois ? Ça me va ! »**

 **« Bien. Tu verras, Tanya est très amusante ! »**

Il me raconta quelques anecdotes à son sujet et sur ses techniques de drague visant Edward. Avec la rapidité vampirique, nous arrivâmes après seulement quelques minutes. Emmett me laissa entre les mains d'Esmée. Nous nous installâmes contre un tronc. Tanya se mit avec Carlisle et Edward. Emmett, Rosalie et Alice formèrent l'autre équipe. Esmée était l'arbitre et elle m'énumérait chaque action que je n'avais pas le temps de voir. Je pouvais seulement les apercevoir taper dans la balle avant que celle-ci ne se perde au loin et qu'ils ne se mettent tous à courir beaucoup trop vite pour mes yeux humains. Soudain, je les vis tous se statufier, même Esmée à mes côtés. Ils arrivèrent vers nous et parlèrent à toute vitesse.

 **« Alice ! »** grondais-je. **« Explique moi tout de suite ! »**

Je l'observais, mauvaise.

 **« Des vampires approchent. Je n'ai rien vu ! Il nous ont entendus jouer et ont décidé de venir ! »** paniqua-t-elle.

 **« Si on l'entoure, son odeur devrait être assez caché jusqu'à ce que l'un ou deux d'entre vous ne la ramène. »** proposa Rosalie.

 **« Ça pourrait fonctionner. »** acquiesça Carlisle.

Je fus entourée de vampire. Je ne vis pas leur arrivée mais les corps de plus en plus tendus des Cullen et de Tanya m'avertirent de l'approche des autres vampires. Lorsque Emmett me colla à son dos, je sus qu'ils étaient là.

 **« Bonjour. Nous sommes les Cullen, et vous êtes ? »** les salua Carlisle.

 **« Nous sommes les Whitlock. »** dit la voix d'un homme, chef du clan certainement.

Sans que je ne le comprenne, les rangs se resserrèrent autour de moi alors que leurs corps se tendirent davantage si cela était possible.

 **« Nous vous avons entendus jouer. Peut-on se joindre à vous ? »** demanda un autre homme.

 **« Trois d'entre-nous allaient partir. Prenez leur place ! »** proposa Esmée.

 **« Ne peuvent-ils pas rester ? Ce serait plus amusant en étant plus nombreux. »** continua-t-il.

 **« Pourquoi êtes-vous si nerveux ? »** les interrogea le chef.

 **« Votre réputation vous précède. »** répondit calmement Carlisle.

 **« Oh ! J'aurais cru que cela avait un lien avec l'humain dont le cœur tambourine sa poitrine ! »** rigola le chef.

Je les entendis retenir leur souffle. Emmett renforça sa poigne alors que les autres s'écartaient légèrement. Je supposais que les vampires s'approchaient. Je serrais la main d'Emmett avant de m'éloigner de lui et de me mettre à son côté. De toute façon, j'étais repérée alors me cacher ne servait à rien. Je relevais la tête et fixais les vampires. Ils étaient trois : deux hommes et une femme. La femme était blonde, grande, fine et élancée. Elle serrait la main d'un des hommes. Il était brun et avait l'air un peu sauvage. Le troisième homme était plus grand, il semblait plus musclé également. Il avait les cheveux mi-long, ondulés et blonds. L'élément qui me perturbait le plus était leur yeux rouge vif. Je détaillais le blond et il m'observa moins d'une seconde avant de se jeter sur moi. Il me propulsa au sol, son corps recouvrant le mien. Emmett s'accroupit, prêt à bondir. Le vampire au dessus de moi ne me lâcha pas du regard mais grogna férocement sur les Cullen. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi les Cullen ne faisaient rien mais j'avais bien saisi que ce vampire était dangereux. Il le démontra quand Emmett s'écroula, hurlant de douleur alors qu'il avait tenté de lui sauter dessus.

 **« Emmett ! »** hurlais-je.

J'essayais de me redresser mais le blond m'en empêcha. Les grognements semblaient couler hors de lui, menaçant et terrifiant. Je tentais de garder une respiration sereine mais la panique m'englobait et je ne savais pas ce qui allait ressortir de la situation. J'étais effrayée. Je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant. Pas si jeune. Pas alors qu'il me restait tant de chose à faire et à vivre !

 **« Major Whitlock ! Vous ne pouvez pas la boire. Elle est destinée à être une vampire dotée d'un pouvoir plutôt intéressant. »** confia Carlisle.

Je ne sus pas s'il le pensait réellement ou non, mais je paniquais davantage alors que le vampire s'ajustait au dessus de mon corps, grognant de plus en plus fort. Rosalie tenta une approche avec Alice, mais il feula. Ses deux comparses s'approchèrent, sifflant sur les filles.

 **« Il ne va pas la boire ! »** décréta la femme blonde.

L'homme qui était à ses côtés s'approcha de nous lui aussi mais le major lui grogna dessus également. Cela sembla leur faire comprendre quelque chose que j'ignorais et le couple s'éloigna. Accroupi au dessus de mon corps, ses yeux délaissèrent mon visage pour regarder les alentours. Sans que je ne puisse réagir, la seconde suivante mon corps était enroulé autour du sien, à plus d'une trentaine de mètre de là.

 **« Emmett ! »** criais-je.

 **« Pourriez-vous nous accompagner à la maison ? Bella ne sait pas de quoi il est question et elle est effrayée. S'il vous plait ! »** les supplia Esmée.

La femme murmura calmement à l'homme qui me tenait contre lui. J'étais dos aux Cullen, je ne les voyais pas et j'étais apeurée à l'idée de mourir maintenant. Ils ne semblaient pas être capable d'arrêter ce major. Finalement, la femme dut convaincre son clan puisque le couple hochèrent la tête. Le vampire me tint contre lui grognant sur tous ceux qui s'approchaient de nous. Il semblait me prendre comme sa propriété, un goûter qu'il gardait pour plus tard. Je sentais la sueur sur mon front, mon corps prit de frisson et mon cœur qui semblait prêt à prendre son envol. La peur m'emplissait et me faisait transpirer par tous les pores. Je fus brièvement rassurée en rentrant dans la villa. Le major s'assit sur un fauteuil, me gardant contre lui. Il m'assit sur ses genoux, me plaçant contre sa poitrine. Je vis les enfants Cullen s'installer près de nous, alors que les grognements faisaient vibrer le torse du major contre lequel j'étais appuyée.

 **« Ça va aller Bella ! Tu ne crains rien, je te le promets. »** me chuchota Alice.

Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle. Mais je me demandais si réellement je ne craignais rien alors qu'un vampire terrorisant m'avait prise et pensait me posséder.

 **« Bella, je pense que nous te devons une explication sur plusieurs choses. »** commença Carlisle. **« Il y a des éléments que tu ne sais pas au sujet des vampires. »**

Il sembla réfléchir à ses mots avant de reprendre.

 **« Les humains parlent souvent d'âmes sœurs. Pour nous, les vampires, nous parlons de compagnon. Comme Emmett et Rosalie, ou Esmée et moi. Cela signifie que ce que nous ressentons est éternel. »** m'informa-t-il.

 **« Jasper vient de te reconnaître comme sa compagne. »** compléta la blonde Whitlock.

 **« Le major ne sera pas capable de s'éloigner tant que vous ne vous serez pas accouplés. Le major a pris le dessus. Il est quelqu'un de méfiant, de monstrueux, voir même de sadique parfois, mais il ne le sera pas avec toi. »** rajouta l'homme.

 **« Oui. Mais il s'en prendra aux autres qui voudront t'approcher. »** conclut la femme.

Je les observais, pas certaine de si je devais rire ou pleurer.

 **« Que voulez-vous dire par « accouplés » ? »** les questionnais-je.

 **« Il y a plusieurs « phases » d'accouplement. »** me dit Rosalie. **« Je suppose que si le monstre intérieur a prit le dessus sur le major Whitlock, il ira directement à la dernière phase sans se soucier du reste. »**

 **« La première phase est la reconnaissance. Lui l'a fait. Mais toi tu es humaine et tu ne le ressentiras peut-être pas. La seconde est la partie plus psychologique. C'est une reconnaissance de l'autre, qui il est et combien il peut nous correspondre sur le point intellectuel. Et la dernière partie est l'accouplement physique. »** résuma Esmée.

 **« Sachant que pendant les deux premières phases, les deux vampires ressentent le besoin d'être ensemble, de se toucher, de se voir … Si ils ne le peuvent pas ou bien si quelqu'un tente de se mettre en travers, alors il y a une douleur physique et une intense jalousie. En plus de cela, il y a ce besoin constant de marquer l'autre. De se l'approprier. De montrer qu'il nous appartient. »** ajouta Emmett.

 **« Est-ce pour cela qu'il grogne sur tout le monde ? Et qu'il m'agrippe comme si j'étais sa chose ? »**

 **« Oui »** répondit Tanya.

 **« Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il n'est plus lui-même. Il nous voit tous comme une menace. Et il ne peut pas te perdre. »** me dit Alice.

 **« La major est un combattant et il se battra contre nous si nous nous approchons davantage. »** compléta l'acolyte du vampire qui me tenait.

Carlisle se releva et les bras de Jasper se resserrèrent autour de ma taille, me faisant grimacer. Le patriarche Cullen s'approcha faisant grogner le major. Je vis ses lèvres bouger sans entendre quoique ce soit. Il semblait parler à Jasper, calmement. Peut-être réussirait-il à lui faire desserrer sa poigne de mes hanches ? Je l'espérais. Carlisle continua de discuter à voix basse, trop basse pour mes oreilles humaines. Le reste des vampires se dispersa dans la villa. J'entendis Esmée avertir les Whitlock du traité et donc leur demander de chasser en dehors de Forks et Port Angeles. Ils filèrent à toute vitesse après avoir jeter un œil à leur chef de clan. Carlisle s'accroupit devant moi et continua de parler. Je sentis les mains du vampire se détendre sur ma peau et je soupirais. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Il semblait très attentif aux propos du Cullen, ses sourcils étaient froncés, concentrés. Petit à petit, je pus me redresser sur ses genoux et m'éloigner de son torse. Je profitais de ce moment pour relever mon tee-shirt. Je retins mon souffle en fixant les marques violacées sur ma peau.

 **« Carlisle, aurais-tu une pommade s'il te plaît ? »**

Il se retourna vers moi en même temps que Jasper. Il hocha la tête et vola dans les escaliers avant de revenir à nous. Il me tendit son tube mais le major le prit avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste. Il l'ouvrit et étala la crème sur ma peau, lentement. Ses mains froides frottèrent ma peau, faisant rentrer le produit dans mes pores. Je replaçais mon haut et le remerciais.

 **« Pardon. »** s'excusa-t-il.

Il semblait vraiment affecté par ce qu'il avait fait.

 **« Carlisle m'a dis que tu allais devoir rentrer chez toi. Puis-je t'y rejoindre ? »** me demanda-t-il.

J'observais le vampire végétarien qui me fit un signe de tête.

 **« Bien sûr. Peux-tu attendre jusqu'à ce soir ? Profites en pour aller chasser en dehors de Forks. Je n'aimerais pas que tu t'en prennes à mon père. »** avançais-je.

 **« Je n'en aurais pas besoin. »**

Bien que je n'en sois pas sûre, je ne répliquais rien. Alice vint vers moi et m'annonça qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Charlie allait revenir de la pêche avec Billy et Jacob. Je la remerciais et m'éloignais doucement de Jasper. Il me laissa faire tout en grognant.

 **« C'est instinctif Bella. L'accouplement n'a pas eu lieu, il ne t'a pas encore marquée. C'est pour cela. »** intervint Alice.

Je courus presque jusqu'à mon camion. Je me dépêchais de rentrer, perturbée par l'après-midi que je venais de vivre. Je me garais dans l'allée et me dirigeais directement dans la cuisine. Je pris le temps de sortir tous les ingrédients et préparais une lasagne. Je mis la table pendant que mon plat était dans le four et allumais la télé sur la chaîne sportive. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, accompagné d'éclats de rire. Je m'appuyais à la chambranle et souris en voyant mon père si heureux. Il riait avec Billy, poussé par Jacob. Les trois hommes rentrèrent. Charlie rangea ses prises dans le congélateur et me salua. Je leur sortis des bières et un soda pour Jacob et leur apportèrent dans le salon.

 **« Alors Bella cet après-midi base-ball avec les Cullen ? »** me demanda papa.

Je vis Billy grimacer mais je m'en moquais.

 **« Pleine de surprises ! »** répondis-je.

Nous passâmes une bonne soirée et alors que Billy allait partir, il me demanda de l'accompagner à la voiture. Je le suivis tranquillement, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait me dire. _Encore !_

 **« Bella, tu devrais faire attention et t'éloigner des Cullens. Tu ne sais rien d'eux ! »** M'agressa-t-il.

 **« Oh ! Parce que tu les considères plus dangereux que des loups ? Navré Billy. Tes loups sont aussi instables que les Cullen, si ce n'est plus. »** crachais-je.

Je rentrais sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et montais dans ma chambre. Je sursautais en apercevant le major allongé dans mon lit. Je m'approchais lentement de lui, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Il s'assit contre le montant du lit et m'étudia un long moment.

 **« Je vais aller me préparer pour la nuit et ensuite, pourrons-nous discuter ? »**

Il hocha la tête et je partis me laver. J'enfilais un large tee-shirt par dessus mon boxer et retournais dans ma chambre. Je déposais mes affaires sur mon bureau et attrapais un short en coton de mon placard que j'enfilais. Je m'allongeais ensuite dans mon lit, sous mes couvertures. Le major m'imita tout en restant sur les couvertures.

 **« Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Cela va être extrêmement difficile pour moi d'accepter que d'autres hommes t'approchent pour le moment. Tu devrais t'habituer dès maintenant à m'entendre grogner et me voir agir ainsi. »** me dit-il.

 **« Vais-je pouvoir continuer d'aller au lycée ? »**

 **« Bien entendu. Je t'attendrais sur le parking à la fin de la journée et nous passerons quelques moments ensembles. »** m'apaisa-t-il.

 **« Rosalie a-t-elle raison ? Vas-tu passer directement à la phase trois ? »** paniquais-je à nouveau.

 **« Non. Je suppose que le chef du clan Cullen pourra m'aider à garder mon calme. Il m'a dis de faire attention à ne ressentir aucune soif lorsque tu es à la villa et qu'Edward s'y trouve aussi. Il m'a expliqué que tu es sa chanteuse. Il m'a proposé d'essayer leur régime tant que je suis ici. »**

 **« Et combien de temps restes-tu ? »**

 **« Tant que tu seras là, j'y serais. »**

Je soupirais. Je lui signalais qu'il était l'heure pour moi de dormir. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça plus précautionneusement que dans l'après-midi. Je m'endormis rapidement tout en songeant que la phase une était réalisé. Nous passions à la phase deux.

* * *

* Le 9th grade correspond à l'année de troisième en France. Le 12th grade correspond à la terminale en France.

A bientôt pour la suite ! ;-)


	2. Phase Deux : faire connaissance

_Bonjour à toutes et tous !_

 _Voici la seconde partie de cette « O.S »._

 _Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! En effet, vous avez toutes bien saisi que mon personnage Bella a un caractère plus fort que celle de S. Meyer et qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire._

 _ **Moony's Words :** Et bien, pour être franche je ne me souviens pas comment est Peter. Et par rapport à ce que j'écrivais, je ne voulais pas encore répéter « blond » et faire les trois en blond. C'est juste pour ça qu'il est brun ! XD Si Jazz arrive dès maintenant c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'y aura que quelques chapitres ! Donc voilà ^^ Pour Phil, je te laisse simplement lire !_

 _ **N'giie :** Merci pour le conseil mais j'ai déjà lu cette histoire en fait ! ^^ J'ai lu presque toutes les Jasper/Bella de dispo, sauf celles dont l'écriture me dérangeait._

 _ **Bella MacCarty :** C'est ce que j'aime avec Jasper, son monstre intérieur est vraiment présent. Il est un vrai vampire si je puis dire et j'adore ce personnage pour cela. Je le trouve, malheureusement, trop effacé dans les tomes de S. Meyer._

 _ **Lagasy :** Oui je reconnais que le début était long, et oui, le truc Bella/Phil est sous-entendu sans plus de détail volontairement ! :-)_

 _Voilà ! Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour ces reviews et vous laisse découvrir la suite !_

 **Je m'excuse des fautes d'inattention !**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux. La ressemblance à Fascination, au début de l'O.S, est souhaité.

* * *

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, sereine et apaisée. J'avais bien dormi malgré ce qui s'était passé avec ce Major. J'éteignis mon réveil qui me cassait les oreilles et repoussais mes couvertures. Je m'étirais alors qu'un petit rire retentit à ma droite. Je me retournais et aperçus le vampire aux yeux rouges, toujours dans mon lit.

 **« Es-tu resté là toute la nuit ? »** le questionnais-je.

 **« Oui. C'était une nuit intéressante. »**

Je haussais les épaules et me relevais. Je pris mes affaires et partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me préparais lentement. Lorsque j'en sortis, une agréable odeur de café et de biscuit flottait dans l'air. Je dévalais les escaliers et observais Jasper. Il déposa quelques gâteaux dans une assiette et me fit un signe de tête pour que je vienne m'asseoir. Je déjeunais tout en l'étudiant. Physiquement, il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année mais je me doutais qu'il était bien plus vieux que cela. Ses petits boucles blondes entouraient sa nuque. Ses yeux rouges vermillons contrastaient avec sa peau blanchâtre. Son tee-shirt et son jean qui tombait bas sur ses hanches laissaient entrevoir sa musculature. Il n'était pas aussi imposant qu'Emmett mais était pour autant plus intimident qu'Edward. Là où Edward semblait être un adolescent en pleine puberté, Jasper était véritablement un homme.

 **« Tu as dis hier que Carlisle t'avait proposé le régime végétarien. Vas-tu essayer ? »**

 **« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Peter et Charlotte vont rentrer au Texas. Nous les rejoindrons plus tard. »**

 **« N'ai-je pas le choix ? »**

Il me regarda, un peu perplexe.

 **« Tu voudrais rester ici ? »**

 **« J'aimerais aller à l'université. En attendant, je reste ici. Jusqu'à la rentrée. »** affirmais-je.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils alors qu'un grognement lui échappait.

 **« As-tu fais tes dossiers d'université ? »**

 **« Oui. Pour Seattle et l'Alaska. Mais je sais qu'Alice m'a inscrite pour Darmouth et Columbia. »**

 **« Je vais t'inscrire pour le Texas ! »**

 **« Non ! »** rispotais-je. **« Au Texas c'est majoritairement la médecine et ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! J'ai le droit de choisir mon futur ! »**

Visiblement, le major ne savait pas rester calme parce que la seconde suivant j'étais plaquée contre un mur, les poignets maintenus par ses mains. Les grognements sortaient de son corps et se répercutaient dans la pièce. Je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne combien j'étais effrayée, aussi je ne fis aucun mouvement pour tenter de le fuir. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais pour calmer ma respiration.

 **« Lâche moi. Je dois aller au lycée. »** chuchotais-je.

Ses grognement s'intensifièrent alors que son corps de marbre se collait au mien. Je me tendis, dans l'appréhension. Perdait-il pied à nouveau ? Alice avait-elle vu notre discussion ? Allait-elle intervenir avec Carlisle ? Je ne pouvais qu'espérer. Je n'étais qu'une humaine, faible par rapport au vampire qui me faisait face. Je ne savais pas comment Carlisle avait pu le calmer la veille. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire ou dire. Je soupirais alors qu'il continuait toujours de grogner dans mon oreille. Les sons s'amplifièrent quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je retrouvais les deux Cullens, dans la cuisine. Le major se déplaçait rapidement, trop pour mes yeux, et se retrouva dos contre moi. Il s'accroupit, près à leur sauter à la gorge. Le patriarche se positionna de la même manière. Le manège de la villa se reproduisit et lentement, Alice me fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle me poussa jusqu'à sa voiture et nous partîmes au lycée. La matinée fut longue et ennuyeuse. Je me plongeais dans mes pensées, ressassant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le week-end. Ma vie avait l'air d'avoir été basculée dans un monde parallèle. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser et à comprendre ce que signifiaient les derniers événements. Je n'avais jamais cru au grand amour, aux âmes sœurs, au mariage ou autres conneries qu'on pouvait lire dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Je fuyais tout ce qui se rapprochait du romantisme. Étrange pour une fille passionnée par la littérature.

 **« Hey Bella ! »** m'apostropha Mike au détour d'un couloir.

Je soufflais. Sérieusement, je devais m'occuper de problèmes plus important.

 **« Est-ce que tu m'inviterais pour le bal de fin d'année ? »**

Je le dévisageais. Mon coup de poing ne lui avait pas suffis. Ou bien les effets s'étaient estompés ? Je le fixais quelques secondes de plus avant de lui répondre que j'y allais avec mon petit-ami. Il sembla choqué par ma réponse et m'harcela jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans le self pour savoir qui il était. Je l'ignorais et rejoignis les Cullen. Rosalie et Emmett s'appliquèrent à m'expliquer ce qu'ils ressentaient, l'un pour l'autre. Ils évoquèrent plus en détail les inconvénients quand ils devaient se séparer pour plusieurs jours. Leurs points de vue m'aidèrent à comprendre un peu mieux les réactions de Jasper. Je leur posais des questions sur comment calmer le vampire lorsqu'il devenait comme hier et ce matin. Ils me répondirent que je ne pouvais rien faire actuellement, que Jasper devait apprendre à se gérer comme j'allais devoir le faire plus tard, en tant que nouvelle née et compagne. Aucun d'eux ne voulurent me dire qui était Jasper et pourquoi ils le craignaient tant, me répondant que c'était auprès de lui que je devais me renseigner. Vexée, je les avais laissés là et avais rejoint mon premier cours de l'après-midi. Le reste de la journée fut sensiblement pareil, avec Tyler et Eric qui vinrent se renseigner pour le bal. Ma réponse resta identique. Ils me suivirent à la sortie de mes cours jusqu'au parking, me posant tout un tas de question auxquelles je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. J'aperçus vaguement Jasper au loin, et je lui souris. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, cachant ses yeux. Je remarquais également qu'il était appuyé contre une moto, deux casques déposés sur le siège. Sa tête pivota vers nous alors que Tyler et Eric se firent plus insistants si cela était possible. Ne voulant pas que le vampire ne perde les pédales, je me retournais vers les deux humains.

 **« Bon, qu'on soit clair. Non, je ne vais pas au bal avec vous, ni aucun autre gars que mon copain. Non, vous ne m'intéressez pas. Et non, je ne veux rien avec vous. Invitez Lauren et une de ses acolytes et foutez moi la paix ! »** claquais-je.

 **« Mais Bella ! Tu n'as pas de copain ! »** Ricana Tyler.

Je lui souris et me détournais d'eux. Je marchais d'un pas pressé vers Jasper et, une fois proche de lui, je l'attirais vers moi, remerciant le ciel qu'il se laisse faire, et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me ramena directement contre lui, caressant mes lèvres de sa langue. Je le laissais me guider, savourant mon premier vrai baiser. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble alors qu'il colla plus encore mon corps contre le sien, serrant mes hanches. Le plaisir coula en moi, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Je sentis une vibration et reculais surprise. Je le fixais, curieuse. Avait-il réellement ronronné ? Il nous redressa et me mit un casque sur ma tête, souriant comme un enfant. Il ferma l'attache sous mon menton et prit le sien. Il s'installa et je me m'assis derrière lui, passant mes bras autour de se corps. La sensation sur la moto était particulière, étonnante, mais je fus choquée d'aimer cela. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. La vitesse faisait voler mes cheveux à l'arrière, mais surtout, elle m'enivrait. Jasper avait une conduite fluide et assurée. Il roula une bonne demi-heure avant de ralentir. J'aperçus le panneau annonçant l'arrivée à Port Angeles. Il roula jusqu'au restaurant-café face au détroit. Il se gara et nous retira nos casques avant de me conduire dans l'établissement. Il me commanda un café et un muffin et nous installa à une petite table au fond de la salle. Il attendit que l'employé me serve avant d'entamer la discussion.

 **« Je suis désolée pour ce matin. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on me dise non. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Parce que je suis soit respecté, soit craint. Donc, les autres font ce que je demande. »**

 **« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi les Cullen ont peur de vous, un clan de trois vampires alors qu'ils sont plus nombreux ? »** dis-je, curieuse.

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et pinça les lèvres. Visiblement, cette question l'ennuyait.

 **« Quel âge as-tu ? »**

 **« J'ai cent-soixante ans. »**

 **« Et physiquement ? »**

 **« J'ai été transformé à dix-neuf ans. »**

Oui. Et bien j'avais vu juste pour la vingtaine, c'était toujours ça !

 **« As-tu toujours vécu à Forks Bella ? »**

 **« Non. Je ne suis arrivée qu'il y a quelques mois. Avant, je vivais à Phoenix, avec ma mère et Phil. »**

 **« Qui est Phil ? »**

 **« Mon beau père. Je revenais de temps en temps à Forks, pour voir mon père, Charlie. »**

Je mangeais tranquillement mon muffin et avalais quelques gorgées de ma boisson.

 **« Peut-on faire un compromis ? »** m'interrogea-t-il.

 **« Selon ce que c'est, je suppose que oui. »**

 **« Bien. Alors pas l'université du Texas. Mais dans ce cas, ni Darmouth, ni Columbia. Si tu veux faire des études supérieures en tant qu'humaine, c'est ton choix. Mais en tant que ton compagnon, je ne pourrais pas le supporter longtemps et encore moins dans une fac aussi grande où nombre de mâles bouillonneront de désir et d'amour pour toi. »**

Allais-je renoncer à une grande université, une de Ivy league si j'y étais acceptée ? L'important finalement, était que je puisse faire mes études supérieures en étant humaine. Je pouvais toujours faire Darmouth lorsque mon contrôle de ma soif serait assez bon. Les Cullens avaient été dans différentes universités, pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? Je réfléchis alors à son compromis et le jugeais plutôt correct pour nous deux.

 **« Bien. Mais dans ce cas, j'aurais le droit d'y aller lorsque je serais comme toi. »**

 **« Tu es dure en affaire ! »**

 **« Je sais ce que je veux. »** contrais-je.

Il m'observa quelques minutes avant de décréter qu'il me ramenait. Nous partîmes dans le calme. Je me collais à lui pendant le trajet, posant ma tête contre son dos. Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais ? Peut-être avait-il de bons côtés, même s'il passait son temps à grogner ? Je repensais alors au baiser. Les vampires pouvaient-il ronronner ? Avait-il vraiment fait ça ? Était-ce également ce qu'ils appelaient leur instinct ? Comme lorsqu'il grognait sur les autres s'ils s'approchaient trop près ? Il allait falloir que je lui demande. Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi et je l'invitais à rentrer, tout en sachant qu'il me suivrait quand même. Il resta avec moi dans la cuisine pendant que je préparais le repas, me parlant de Peter et Charlotte. Apparemment, ils étaient ses seuls amis et ils lui étaient loyaux. Il avait lui-même transformé Peter. Il m'expliqua qu'il lui arrivait de laisser le couple et de voyager seul. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il vivait à nouveau avec eux.

 **« Si tu vis au Texas, comment as-tu pu te retrouver à Washington ? »** lui demandais-je

 **« Peter a un don. Similaire à celui d'Alice mais bien moins évident à comprendre. C'est juste sa merde qui nous a menés ici. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, juste que ce serait une bonne chose. »**

 **« Et Charlotte et toi ? Avez-vous des dons ? »**

 **« Charlotte n'en a pas. Moi oui. Je peux sentir et interagir sur les émotions. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Je te l'expliquerais une autre fois. Ton père arrive. Je vais aller me nourrir et je reviens ensuite pour la nuit. »**

Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il avait déjà disparu. Charlie entra quelques secondes après et il m'aida à mettre la table. Il me parla de Billy et Jacob et me proposa de l'accompagner dans le week-end à la Push. Je déclinais, prétextant une sortie avec Angéla. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir Billy et de l'entendre me faire encore ses remontrances au sujet de mes fréquentations. Est-ce que je le menaçais moi de mettre mon père en danger avec ces putains de loups ? Non ! Bien ! Je ne voulais pas les côtoyer et Charlie allait devoir le comprendre. D'autant que Jacob avait un air pathétique lorsqu'il me voyait et franchement, ça me gênait ! J'avais l'impression qu'il était un second Mike et un seul me suffisait largement.

Je montais dans ma chambre après avoir rangé la cuisine. Je m'installais à mon bureau et m'appliquais à faire mes devoirs. Je n'en avais pas eu beaucoup aujourd'hui et le tout fut conclu assez rapidement. Je me changeais en pyjama et me glissais sous mes couvertures, un livre à la main. Je me plongeais dans la lecture de Les hauts de Hurlevent. Un son sur ma fenêtre perturba ma lecture. J'observais mon réveil et me rendis compte qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heure passée. Je fermais mon livre et me tournais vers ma vitre. Jasper l'ouvrit habilement et la referma derrière lui. L'instant suivant, il était allongé dans mon lit, à mes côtés et sans chaussures. Ses yeux brillaient de contentement. Je me couchais contre lui, posant ma tête sur son torse. Il m'entoura de ses bras, et m'embrassa le front.

 **« Malgré les risques, je m'essaye au régime des Cullen. Je t'avertis que je risque de ne pas m'y tenir éternellement. J'ai moins de force et ma soif n'est pas entièrement assouvie. »**

Je lui souris, consciente de l'effort qu'il faisait. J'avais parfaitement compris qu'il ne faisait cela que pour moi et j'en étais heureuse.

 **« Me parleras-tu de ta vie ? »**

 **« Un autre jour. Maintenant dors. »**

Et c'est ainsi que les semaines défilèrent. Le bal était ce soir. S'ensuivait une semaine de congés avant les examens. Jasper ne tenait plus en place. Il était pressé de m'avoir pour lui tout seul. Les Cullen avaient convaincu mon père de me laisser partir en vacance avec eux pour l'été. Ce que Charlie ne savait pas c'était que le voyage n'incluait que le major et moi-même. J'avais été tendue lorsqu'il me l'avait proposée, pas certaine de pouvoir faire face au vampire tous les jours, pendant deux mois. Mais depuis qu'il arrivait à se contenir, se calmer et cesser ses grognements à tout va, j'avais accepté ce périple.

Jasper était ravi de pouvoir réclamer pleinement sa compagne comme sienne durant le bal, comme il se plaisait à me dire. Il m'avait avouée qu'il n'aimait pas ce que ressentait Mike à mon encontre et qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de choisir son sort. J'avais du lui expliquer que nous ne pouvions pas tuer quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi. Ce jour-là, j'appris alors la loi autour des compagnons. La major m'avait annoncée qu'un vampire qui se mettait entre deux compagnons mourrait pour un tel affront. La vengeance pouvait être faite pas les compagnons eux-mêmes, ou, si les deux n'étaient plus, les rois s'en mêlaient et tuaient le tortionnaire. J'avais été surprise mais il me détailla alors le monde vampirique et leur vision des compagnons afin que je puisse mieux comprendre pourquoi un tel sort. Il m'annonça à ce moment-là comment il avait permis à Peter de se sauver avec Charlotte du lieu où ils s'étaient tous rencontrés. Il me raconta comment il avait eu le choix entre les tuer tous les deux, ou laisser la vie sauve à son ami et sa compagne. Quand je lui avais demandé à nouveau d'où ils venaient et comment il avait été transformé, il se ferma à la conversation. Plus tard, je sus par Alice qu'il se livrerait pendant notre voyage. Elle me confia que je devais me taire également sur ma vie, pour qu'il comprenne que c'était donnant-donnant. Je l'avais donc écoutée, elle mais aussi son don. C'était également elle qui m'avait trouvée la robe idéale pour ce soir. Elle m'avait suppliée pour venir me préparer avant le bal. J'avais demandé à Rosalie si elle voulait venir également, et elles devaient donc toutes les deux arriver après avoir chassé. Jasper était censé être avec les garçons. Il avait été prévenu par Alice qu'il ne devait pas prendre la moto.

Je fus interrompue de mes pensées par un coup donné à la porte. J'ouvris et aperçus Jacob accompagné de Billy.

 **« Désolée, mais Charlie n'est pas là. Repassez plus tard. »** dis-je sèchement.

Je fermais la porte mais le pied du fils Black bloqua mon mouvement.

 **« C'est à toi que nous voulions parler Bella. »** dit Billy.

 **« Tu sais déjà ce que je pense. Ne t'aventure pas dans ça. Foutez-moi la paix et dégagez de là ! »**

 **« Non ! Tu es la fille de mon meilleur ami et je ne te laisserais pas te mettre en danger. »**

 **« Allez Bella … Tu sais que nous sommes bien meilleurs que tes buveurs de sang ! »** s'exclama Jacob.

 **« Ah ! Tu es un loup toi aussi ? Bien. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un truc d'âme sœur ? L'imprégnation je crois, d'après le livre que j'ai. Vous savez quoi ? Les vampires aussi ont ce truc, mais ça ne s'appelle pas pareil. Et malheureusement pour vous, je suis l'âme sœur d'un des leurs. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas possible Bella ! Ceux sont des sangsues ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est l'amour ! »**

J'observais Jacob un instant. Carlisle m'avaient affirmée que les loups étaient aussi solide que les vampires. Je savais que contrairement à Newton, je me casserais la main à frapper le loup. Aussi je choisis une autre stratégie. Je rouvris complètement la porte et sortis à l'extérieur. Les Black suivirent le mouvement. Je me retournais vers Jacob et m'approchais suffisamment de lui. Il semblait assez fière. Il devait croire qu'il m'avait faite changer d'avis. Quand je fus assez proche de lui, je le fixais et relevais vivement mon genou. Il cogna contre ses parties intimes. Je jurais de douleur alors que Jacob était à genoux au sol, ses mains tenant ses couilles. Je lui cognais le nez alors qu'il gémissait au sol. Bon, peut-être était-il solide, mais lui, contrairement aux vampires, il pouvait ressentir les coups et avoir mal ! Et même saigner visiblement ! Je souris, contente de voir le sang couler de son nez. Je boitais jusqu'à ma porte et la claquais bien fort. Je la verrouillais et allais à la cuisine. Je pris un des poissons de mon père et le posais sur mon genou douloureux. Je soupirais de soulagement. J'aperçus un mouvement par la fenêtre et la seconde d'après, Alice et Rosalie me félicitaient pour ma répartie et mes coups. Alice appela Carlisle qui lui conseilla de me donner des antidouleurs et de mettre une crème anti-inflammatoire. Il lui affirma qu'Emmett arrivait avec une genouillère pour moi.

Quelques cris et menaces plus tard, j'étais maquillée et coiffée sobrement. J'avais enfilé ma robe et mes baskets basses. Ma genouillère rendait le tout un point harmonieux mais tant pis. Alice et Rosalie repartirent alors que Jasper arrivait. Il était élégant dans un costume noir avec une chemise rouge bordeaux. Il me donna une fleur, accrochée à un bracelet. Il avait la même fleur dans la poche de sa veste, et je souris à cet assortiment.

 **« Bon, Alice m'a menacé et elle a pas mal de corde à son arc malheureusement ! »**

 **« Elle a eu raison. Tu es beau ! »**

 **« Parce que je ne le suis pas d'habitude ? »** me demanda-t-il en faisait la moue.

 **« Si si ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »** paniquais-je.

Il rit de bon cœur, avant de souligner qu'il me taquinait. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture, me demandant pourquoi j'avais une genouillère et qu'il y avait du sang dans le jardin ainsi qu'une odeur de chien mouillé. Je l'informais calmement de ce qui c'était passé alors qu'il grognait une nouvelle fois en retour. Je l'entendis marmonner et menacer de mort les « chiens pouilleux et puants ». Je ris aussi discrètement que possible, mais avec son ouïe surnaturelle, il l'entendit aisément. Il se gara sur le parking de l'école et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et me tint fermement contre lui. Nous passâmes les portes du gymnase et il m'amena auprès des Cullen.

 **« Bella, tu ne voudrais pas te bourrer pour qu'on vive ça par procuration ? »**

 **« Non Emmett ! »** claqua Jasper.

 **« Merci Jasper, mais je peux répondre par moi-même. »** fis-je, ignorant son grondement. **« Et non Emmett, je ne vais pas être soûle juste pour ton plaisir personnel. »**

Après cela, Jasper me tira jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il nous fit tournoyer pendant un bon moment, faisant toujours attention pour ne pas toucher d'autres élèves. Il s'amusait régulièrement à déposer des baisers dans ma nuque, à lancer des regards mauvais à certains garçons et à me coller contre son corps. Étrangement, je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à le voir agir de la sorte. J'en riais même, appréciant qu'il se montre aussi démonstratif. Je n'avais pas à douter de son amour, je le savais. Néanmoins, je me posais parfois la question de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce sujet puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Je m'étais imposée dans sa vie comme sa compagne, son éternité. Et il ne pouvait pas m'ignorer, ni me perdre. Après plusieurs musiques, il me proposa d'aller boire et j'acceptais. J'avais besoin de m'hydrater et la chaleur du gymnase ne m'aidait pas. Il nous dirigea vers le bar où je pris un verre de jus de fruit et nous nous éloignâmes de la piste de danse. Jasper s'assit sur une chaise et me fit signe de m'installer à ses côtés. Je choisis l'option de me poser sur ses genoux et m'appuyais contre son torse. J'observais Alice et Edward qui valsaient gracieusement sur la piste. Quelques élèves les regardaient, emplis de jalousie et d'admiration. Emmett et Rosalie dansaient une valse plus intime dans leur coin. Jasper me confirma que les humains ressentaient beaucoup d'envie, de jalousie, de colère et d'admiration. Je me laissais aller contre lui, sirotant ma boisson.

Après un mois et demi à essayer de faire connaissance, Jasper et moi-même n'avions pas encore évoqué nos passés. Nos conversations étaient axées sur nos centres d'intérêt, nos aspirations, l'université, le voyage, les Cullen et le lycée. Malheureusement, dès que je tentais quelque chose de plus sérieux, il fuyait le sujet. Tout comme nos relations physiques. Il m'embrassait lorsqu'il venait me chercher au lycée, et je savais que c'était le vampire qui réclamait de me montrer comme sienne aux yeux des lycéens. Il s'était un peu calmer avec les Cullen. Les filles passaient du temps avec moi sans qu'il ne leur grogne dessus, ce qui n'était pas le cas des garçons. Il feulait sur Emmett lorsqu'il me prenait par la main ou dans ses bras. Tout comme Carlisle lorsqu'il me soignait. Edward n'était pas réellement amical avec moi, alors il ne craignait pas de se faire sauter dessus par Jasper, bien que ce dernier reste sur ses gardes par rapport à la soif du Cullen.

Cependant dès lors que nous étions à la maison, il ne me touchait presque plus. Peu importe toutes les approches que j'essayais. J'avais demandé à Alice si cela était dû à mon statut d'humaine et elle m'avait simplement répondue que non et qu'elle ne voyait rien. Je l'avais même laissée m'acheter des sous-vêtements affriolants et des nuisettes pour la nuit. Mais, le major résistait et Alice était toujours aveugle. Je m'étais interrogée sur son pouvoir, si je pouvais lui faire savoir de cette manière là, que j'étais prête pour que notre relation évolue. Je n'étais pas certaine de réussir. Rosalie était venue me voir à ce sujet et avait supposé que, peut-être, il ne voulait rien faire tant que je n'éprouverais pas de l'amour pour lui. J'avais répliqué que j'étais déjà investie de ce côté là, même si, j'en avais conscience, mes sentiments n'équivalaient pas ceux de Jasper.

Les mains du major autour de ma taille se serrèrent, me ramenant dans le présent. Je finis mon verre et me tournais dans ses bras. Je déposais un baiser dans son cou et suçotais sa peau. C'était toujours étrange de remarquer que sa chaire ne pouvait pas être marquée par ce geste, ainsi que de sentir sa peau froide et dure.

 **« On retourne danser ? »** me proposa-t-il

Je soupirais et acquiesçais. Il nous fit virevolter pour le reste de la soirée, ne faisant des pauses que lorsque j'avais mal au genou ou le besoin de me désaltérer. Il me ramena à la maison dans un silence apaisant à la fin de la soirée. Il se gara dans l'allée et sa tête pivota vers les bois alors qu'un grognement sortait.

 **« Que se passe-t-il Jasper ? »**

Il ne me répondit pas mais sortit à sa vitesse vampirique. De la même façon, il m'attrapa et m'installa sur son dos. En quelques secondes, nous étions dans les bois, face à cinq loups gigantesques. Le major grognait de plus en plus fort, en position accroupit. Je sentais son corps tendu et prêt à l'attaque au premier faux pas. Les loups montrèrent leurs babines en réponse et plaquèrent leurs oreilles en arrière. Leurs yeux brillaient de colère et me fixaient, certainement incertains quant à attaquer un vampire alors que j'étais accrochée à lui. Ils se rapprochèrent quand même de nous et Jasper feula en réponse. Il changea de position, presque couché au sol. Il sauta sur le gros loup noir, frappant ses côtes avec une puissance inouïe. Le loup vola dans les arbres et geint alors qu'il s'écrasait au sol. Les autres loups réagirent automatiquement, essayant de s'attaquer à Jasper qui s'éloigna d'un bond. Aussi soudainement que le major avait attaqué, les loups prirent la fuite en couinant. Je supposais que le don de Jasper avait agis. Il resta dans la même position d'attaque pendant un moment encore, avant de s'éloigner en courant. Il se précipita dans ma chambre et grogna de plus belle. Devant nous, se tenait Jacob Black, furieux et tremblant.

 **« Bella, viens avec moi. Il est dangereux ! »**

 **« Puisque vous avez essayé de nous piéger, je pense que c'est vous qui êtes dangereux. »**

 **« Non Bella ! Tu es mon imprégnée et tu es à moi ! »**

 **« C'est faux ! »** cracha Edward alors qu'il claquait ma porte de chambre.

 **« Jacob, s'interposer entre deux compagnons est passible de mort dans le monde vampirique. Alors sois assez sage pour comprendre ça et sors d'ici. »** réclama Carlisle.

 **« Vous êtes un danger pour elle ! »** s'écria-t-il.

 **« Mon père est présent alors ferme ta gueule cabot ! »** crachais-je.

 **« Jasper s'occupe déjà de le garder endormi. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. »** m'apprit Edward.

Jacob se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort alors que Jasper continuait de lui grogner dessus. Le don de Jasper dût très certainement intervenir une nouvelle fois puisque, tout à coup, le loup se mit à chialer comme une fillette. Il fut secoué de gros sanglots et les Cullen le mirent dehors. Il me fallut un long moment avant de pouvoir être assez calme et tranquille pour aller me coucher. Jasper avait voulu m'aider avec son don, mais j'avais refusé. Je voulais ressentir mes émotions et je ne souhaitais pas qu'il joue avec.

La semaine passa et les examens arrivèrent. Je les passais assez sereinement. Je connaissais mes capacités et je savais que j'aurai mon diplôme. Et ce fut le cas. Dès lors que je le reçus et que la fête fut finie, Jasper m'attrapa et nous partîmes pour l'aéroport après un au revoir en règle avec Charlie. Il me rappela toutes les recommandations nécessaire et me laissa filer avec Alice. Elle nous déposa à Seattle et repartit tout aussi vite. Jasper s'occupa de faire enregistrer nos billets et nos valises et nous patientâmes. Je m'endormis dans ses bras, épuisée par la fête qui avait eu lieu pour la réussite des examens. Il me réveilla au moment de monter dans l'avion et je me rendormis une fois installée dans mon siège. Je le soupçonnais de m'aider à voyager dans les bras de Morphée plus vite que je ne l'aurais fais en temps normal. Il me réveilla tout en douceur une fois l'avion proche de la piste d'atterrissage et me demanda de ne pas lâcher sa main. Il nous entraîna rapidement hors de l'avion et je fixais, hébétée notre destination. Nous étions à Londres et j'en étais vraiment heureuse. Nous passâmes le premier mois à visiter l'Europe. Londres, Paris, Berlin, Madrid, Lisbonne … sauf l'Italie. Nous avions même visités les pays chaud où nous nous baladâmes dans la ville la nuit pour que Jasper puisse sortir. La journée se déroulait à l'hôtel entre séance de bien être au spa, et discussion dans les chambres d'hôtel. Il m'avait demandée si cela me gênait que nous fassions une escale au Texas, il voulait revoir ses amis. C'était donc notre prochaine destination. Nous passions notre dernière soirée à Leba, une petite ville au Nord de la Pologne, au bord de la mer Baltique. Varsovie avait été une ville pleine de surprise. J'avais vraiment apprécié découvrir ce pays et sa culture. Mais si le voyage se passait extrêmement bien et que notre relation prenait une nouvelle tournure, Jasper restait toujours aussi silencieux sur sa vie. J'avais pris la décision de ne plus lui laisser d'échappatoire, de connaître cette partie de lui pour comprendre les réactions étranges qu'il avait quelques fois. Aussi, après avoir mangé et m'être douchée, je m'allongeais à ses côtés, comme d'habitude.

 **« Tu es bien déterminée ce soir. Que se passe-t-il ? »**

 **« Je veux savoir Jasper. Qui es-tu ? »**

Il souffla et se passa une main dans ses boucles. Je me rapprochais de lui, me collant contre son corps froid.

 **« Tu es en droit de savoir Bella, simplement, c'est une histoire sordide que tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre. »**

 **« Au contraire. Je pense que c'est important que je sache tout de toi. S'il te plaît Jasper ! »** le suppliais-je.

Il entama alors son récit, me racontant comment, humain, il avait intégré l'armée alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Son père lui faisait souvent la remarque qu'avec son charisme, il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et cela s'était avéré juste à son entrée dans l'armée. Il avait rapidement grimpé les échelons, devenant major à dix-neuf ans. Il était respecté et admiré des soldats et n'en espérait pas moins. Puis son récit changea. Il me conta comment il avait souhaité aider trois femmes qui avaient l'air perdu. Nettie, Lucy et Maria. Des vampires. Il continua en m'expliquant qui était Maria et ce qu'elle avait fait de lui : un vampire, son second, un major au pouvoir impressionnant. Je sus alors que son pouvoir n'avait pas réellement de limite et je pris connaissance de son début de renaissance. Il relata sa rencontre avec Peter, de quelle manière il l'avait aidé, et quelle surprise il avait eu en sachant comment les vampires nomades vivaient. Il avait alors quitté lui aussi Maria. Il me détailla ce qu'il avait ressenti et combien il avait été heureux dans sa nouvelle vie. Mais plus il restait avec son couple d'amis, plus il sombrait en dépression. Jasper m'expliqua que quelque chose lui manquait sans savoir quoi et que sa dépression donnait suite aux nombreuses morts dont il était la source. Il m'informa qu'il ressentait les émotions des humains qu'il buvait, ce qui le faisait souffrir. Le major osa me dire que bien que le sang animal n'assouvissait pas sa soif, il se sentait plus en paix avec lui-même lorsqu'il se nourrissait. Il souffrait moins, puisqu'il ne sentait pas la douleur de ses victimes. Il s'arrêta dans son monologue, et m'observa, presque craintif. Je lui souris et l'embrassais doucement. J'espérais lui transmettre toute l'admiration que j'avais pour lui, pour la force dont il avait du faire preuve. Et puis, ça s'imposa à moi de manière surprenant. J'étais amoureuse de Jasper. J'aimais sa manière d'être. La personne qu'il était. Le courage et la bravoure qu'il possédait. La loyauté dont il faisait preuve envers Peter et Charlotte. La force qui le poussait à être meilleur, à survivre, à combattre même contre lui-même quand il le fallait. La dévotion qu'il me portait. J'aimais ses étranges yeux oranges dû à son changement alimentaire. J'aimais ses boucles blondes. J'aimais son corps. Et la jalousie envers Maria, les vampires nouvelles nées et les humaines qu'il avait connu dégringola en moi. Elle me prit les tripes, les tordant dans tous les sens avant d'être apaisée par les lèvres du major, collées aux miennes.

 **« Je veux que tu me racontes toi aussi Bella. »**

 **« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. »**

 **« Tu fuis toujours la conversation sur la raison de ta venue à Forks. »**

Je secouais la tête. Il avait été franc avec moi. Je me devais de l'être aussi. Mais j'avais peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

 **« Ma mère a rencontré Phil il y a trois ans. Au début, tout allait bien. Après un an et demi de relation, ils se sont mariés. Ça a été un beau mariage. Ensuite … disons que nos relations, à Phil et moi, se sont dégradés. »** murmurais-je.

Je secouais la tête, essayant de fuir les souvenirs qui affluaient.

 **« Phil me reprochait de trop accaparer ma mère alors que nous n'étions pas si proche que ça. Je suppose que c'était lié au fait qu'elle restait avec moi pendant qu'il voyageait pour ses matchs de baseball. Toujours est-il qu'il a commencé à me menacer pour que je laisse ma mère partir. Je ne l'en avais jamais empêchée. Quand il a compris que tant que j'étais présente, elle resterait avec moi, il a commencé à lever la main sur moi. Je ne savais pas me défendre, et après quelques mois à me faire battre j'ai pris la décision de prendre des cours de boxe. »** continuais-je.

Je m'arrêtais en entendant le grognement de Jasper qui montait en lui. Il semblait réellement prendre sur lui et essayait de se contrôler. Je patientais qu'il puisse se reprendre. Quand ce fut le cas, je repris le fil des dernières années.

 **« Quand j'ai été en mesure de lui rendre ses coups, il n'a pas été content. Il m'a demandée de partir vivre chez son père. Cependant je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il s'attaque à ma mère. Nous avons fait un compromis. Je partais s'il ne s'en prenait pas à ma mère. Je l'appelle une fois par semaine pour être sûre qu'elle aille bien. »** conclus-je.

Jasper était tendu. Il me proposa de rencontrer Phil pour lui faire connaître les bonnes manières mais je refusais. C'était inutile. Il répliqua qu'il allait monter un dossier sur ce Phil Dwyer et proposait à ma mère un bon avocat pour divorcer. Je répondis simplement qu'elle était amoureuse et que peu importe ce que contiendrait le dossier, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle divorce. Elle était devenue dépendante de lui, malheureusement.

Nous partîmes au Texas le lendemain à la rencontre de ses amis. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de leur parler la seule fois où je les avais vus. Ça promettait d'être intéressant. Nous arrivâmes sur le territoire américain dans la nuit et Jasper nous pressa pour sortir de l'aéroport. Peter était censé nous récupérer et le major suintait l'excitation. Il nous amena vers un 4x4 noir de la marque Cadillac. Les vitres étaient teintées, sûrement pour parer au soleil la journée. Jasper m'ouvrit la portière et s'assit à mes côtés. Peter lui lança un chapeau de cow-boy que le major posa sur sa tête.

 **« Alors petite Bella ! Comment était le voyage ? »**

 **« Vraiment cool Peter ! Et toi ? Tu t'es bien emmerdé loin de ton Jazz ? »**

Les deux hommes rirent et Jasper me ramena sur ses genoux.

 **« Bien, alors Jasper je vous dépose chez toi et on se retrouve demain ? La petite pourra dormir comme ça ! »**

 **« Ouais. On fait ça. »**

Peter nous déposa devant une grande ferme retapée. Jasper nous sortit de la voiture et me garda dans ses bras. Il me porta comme une mariée alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la maison. Peter nous suivait et déposa les valises dans l'entrée. Il repartit aussi sec alors que le major nous amenait à la cuisine.

 **« On peut commander à manger si tu le souhaites ? »**

 **« Oui je veux bien s'il te plaît. Des pizzas ça m'ira ! Je vais aller me rafraîchir en attendant. »**

 **« Je vais te faire visiter avant. »**

Il attrapa ma valise et me conduisit dans le salon puis à l'étage. Il me montra les chambres et les salles d'eau et me ramena dans sa chambre. Il y laissa nos sacs et me sortit des serviettes avant de redescendre. Je me lavais rapidement et enfila un short et un débardeur avant de le rejoindre. Je me précipitais dans ses bras, appréciant sa fraîcheur. Le Texas était vraiment un état chaud ! Il m'enserra de ses bras et je me demandais un instant si la phase deux de l'accouplement était finie ou non. Passions-nous à la phase trois ?

* * *

 _Encore merci à vous toutes et tous pour vos Reviews !_

 _J'espère que cette partie 2 vous aura plus et on se retrouve bientôt pour la partie 3 !_


	3. Phase Trois : te faire mienne

__Bonjour à toutes et tous !__

 _ _Voici la troisième partie de cette « O.S ». Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.__

 _ _Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews encore une fois, ainsi que pour les alertes & favoris !__

 ** **Je m'excuse des fautes d'inattention !****

 ** **Je ne me suis pas relue, donc il y en aura peut-être beaucoup !****

 ** **Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

Je mangeais ma pizza tranquillement alors que Jasper m'observait. Ses pupilles avaient viré aux noirs charbon et je n'étais pas très rassurée par leur couleur. Son regard sombre semblait me sonder, parcourant mon corps à plusieurs reprises. Je ne savais pas à quel point le major avait faim, aussi je lui proposais d'aller se nourrir pendant que je terminais mon propre repas. Il déclina d'un geste de la main. Sa soif n'avait pas l'air de le perturber alors que je craignais qu'il ne perde le contrôle à chaque instant. À peine eus-je terminé que le carton disparu avec mon verre. Je rouspétais pour la forme alors que je continuais de me questionner sur les phases de l'accouplement. Je ne comprenais pas bien comment j'étais censée reconnaître ces putains de phases. Surtout avec Jasper qui refusait de m'en parler. Lorsqu'il revint, il m'attrapa et vola dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre. Mon estomac n'en fut pas très content néanmoins et je manquais de peu de dégobiller sur le major. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il aurait apprécié ! Je riais aussi discrètement que possible alors qu'un petit sourire en coin éblouissait son visage. Il me déposa sur le lit et me tira contre lui, me câlinant. C'était une chose que j'adorais chez lui. Et il n'y avait qu'entre ses bras que je me sentais si bien, en sécurité … j'étais à la maison. Je soupirais d'aise alors qu'il me berçait doucement. Je me collais contre son corps ferme et froid et déposais un baiser dans sa nuque. Je m'endormis rapidement, confiante.

Le lendemain je fus réveillée par des caresses le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je soupirais d'aise et me rapprochais de Jasper. Ses yeux oranges m'observaient alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire. Il continua de faire voyager ses doigts le long de ma peau jusqu'à ce que je sois bien éveillée. Je roulais sur le dos et me frottais les yeux. Je pris le temps de passer à la salle de bain et de m'habiller avant de redescendre prendre mon petit déjeuné.

 **« Je t'ai préparée des toast et du café. »** m'indiqua-t-il.

 **« Merci. »**

 **« Je sais que je ne suis pas très … enclin à discuter de certains choses avec toi. »** commença-t-il, hésitant. **« Mais je sens aussi que tu es frustrée et agacée. Et tu ressens beaucoup de doute. Je n'aime pas que tu te sentes ainsi. Alors … pose-moi tes questions et j'y répondrais. Du moins, j'essaierais. »**

Je le fixais, surprise par ce revirement de situation. Est-ce que Peter et son don étaient venus dans la nuit pour m'aider ? Je haussais les épaules à mes pensées et pris un premier toast réfléchissant à quelle question était primordiale. Celle sur les phases d'accouplement était incontournable. Je savais également que nous allions nous envoler sur Seattle pour mes études, mais qu'en était-il de Peter et Charlotte ? Et des Cullens ? Allais-je seulement pouvoir continuer de les voir ? J'étais un peu confuse par tout ce qu'il se passait actuellement et par la force des sentiments qui m'habitaient. Je ne connaissais Jasper que depuis quelques mois et pourtant, j'avais la sensation qu'il faisait partie de ma vie depuis ma naissance. Cela avait été assez étonnant et déstabilisant pour moi de m'en rendre compte. J'avais également compris que mon bonheur était désormais entre ses mains et j'avais plus de mal à accepter ce fait. J'avais l'impression de devenir dépendante du major et je n'appréciais pas ça. J'avais ce sentiment au fond de moi qui me dictait de rester avec Jasper, de tout faire pour qu'il ne m'échappe pas et qu'il ne disparaisse pas. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus rien faire sans lui. Que je ne survivrais pas s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose.

Je pris un second toast et le mâchais lentement. Je prenais du plaisir à le voir s'impatienter en face de moi. Il semblait aussi frustré que je l'avais été ces derniers temps et j'en étais satisfaite. Cependant, une partie de moi était mécontente de le voir ainsi et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : apaiser ses souffrances.

 **« Sais-tu à quelle phase nous sommes ? »** l'interrogeais-je.

 **« Nous sommes en transition. Entre la deuxième et la troisième. »** me dit-il. **« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, nous serions déjà dans la dernière. Mais tu es humaine et tu sembles avoir besoin de plus de temps que moi. Tes sentiments m'indiquent tu as presque terminé la seconde phase. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »** demandais-je.

Il dégagea ses cheveux de son visage avant de me faire son sourire en coin si séduisant.

 **« Je ressens tout l'amour et l'attirance que tu éprouves pour moi. Et je connais aussi le combat interne que tu mènes. Tu te bats contre ce qui arrive. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais tu le fais. Je sais aussi que la phase sera terminée lorsque tu arrêteras de te battre avec autant de force, ce que tu as commencé à faire hier. »** m'expliqua-t-il.

 **« Je ne me bats pas ! »** me renfrognais-je. **« Simplement, je n'arrive pas à être en accord avec ce … truc de dépendance et de te laisser ma vie entre tes mains. Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais être le seul à me rendre heureuse ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »**

Il ricana, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche.

 **« Tu n'es dépendante de personne d'autre que de toi. Tu pourras être heureuse sans moi. Mais tu souffriras de la distance. Tu ne pourras pas vivre très longtemps sans moi et c'est le cas pour moi aussi. Nous pouvons être heureux l'un sans l'autre, néanmoins, nous ne serons jamais complets. Nous ne serons jamais comblés si nous sommes séparés. Et nous ne pourrions pas être séparés très longtemps de toute façon ! »** approfondit-il.

Je hochais la tête et bus quelques gorgés de mon café. Il vint s'asseoir en face de moi, continuant de me sourire.

 **« Je n'avais pas compris qu'en parler te rassurerait autant. Je l'aurais fais avant si je l'avais su. Tu as parlé de Peter et Charlotte dans ton sommeil cette nuit. Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Je me demandais s'ils viendraient avec nous pour l'université. J'ai fais un cauchemar où ils étaient attaqués ici, alors que nous étions à Seattle. »** racontais-je.

 **« Ils vont nous suivre, mais ils n'iront pas en cours. »**

Je débarrassais la table avant de me tourner vers Jasper.

 **« Est-ce difficile pour toi ? Tu sembles mieux gérer tes … instincts. Mais … »** bégayais-je.

 **« Je ne vais pas te cacher que c'est dur de ne pas te séparer lorsqu'un homme te touche alors que je ne t'ai toujours pas faite mienne. Même si nous ne sommes qu'à la seconde phase, mon démon ne souhaite que s'approprier ta personne. Cependant, l'amour que tu ressens pour moi m'aide à me raisonner dans ces cas-là. »** m'avoua-t-il.

Il se leva à sa vitesse vampirique et m'attrapa dans ses bras. Nous discutâmes de l'université de Seattle et des cours que j'allais suivre à la rentrée. Nous avions encore quelques semaines avant le début des classes et Jasper m'annonça que d'ici là, nous aurions finis l'accouplement. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il ai raison, mais je n'osais pas le contredire. Il avait souvent eu raison dans le passé de toute façon.

Nous allâmes régulièrement chez Peter et Charlotte que j'appris à connaître. C'était des vrais boute-en-train ! Ils me racontèrent plusieurs anecdotes sur Jasper et les guerres du Sud. Ils me racontèrent plus en détail pourquoi mon compagnon était si craint et pourquoi leur nom était si connu dans cette partie du monde. Le major n'avait pas été très content d'entendre tout cela à nouveau et encore moins qu'ils me le content à moi. Il leur avait grogné dessus à plusieurs reprises, les coupant dans leurs récits. Peter l'avait parfois ignoré et parfois écouté tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il m'avait beaucoup faite rire. J'avais également pu avoir un moment tranquille avec Charlotte. Elle m'avait posée de nombreuses questions par rapport à ma relation avec Jasper. Je lui confiais mes craintes et elle sut trouver, quelques fois, les bonnes paroles pour me rassurer. J'avais assimilé ce que le major m'avait révélée sur le sujet de la dépendance de l'un à l'autre. J'acceptais chaque jour un peu plus que je ne pouvais pas être séparée de lui. Je l'avais réalisé plus encore ce jour-là alors que j'étais avec Charlotte. Je me sentais bien avec elle, mais je n'étais pas sereine, ni tranquille. Après quelques heures seulement, j'étais en panique de ne pas avoir mon compagnon près de moi. Je ne l'avais revu qu'à la fin de la journée et l'avais accaparé, empêchant Charlotte et Peter de l'approcher. Jasper avait sifflé et grogné à leur encontre en retour, les tenant éloignés de nous. Je n'avais pas bien compris mon comportement mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser à ce moment-là était que mon compagnon était de retour, il était là et je le voulais pour moi. Je ne souhaitais pas le partager avec ses amis. J'avais appris le lendemain, quand j'avais été un peu plus calme, que c'était le comportement typique entre deux compagnons en accouplement.

Après une semaine à loger au Texas, j'avais presque supplié Jasper d'aller faire les magasins. Aussi, lorsque l'occasion fut parfaite par un jour nuageux et pluvieux, je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix et l'avais tiré dans les boutiques. Il avait retrouvé son sourire et ses yeux pétillants lorsqu'il avait compris que je voulais avoir des maillots de bain et des vêtements plus légers. Les miens étaient trop chaud et je souffrais avec la chaleur suffocante du Texas. Les vampires ne la ressentaient pas et n'avaient pas compris à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux pour moi de devoir mettre des jeans et tee-shirt à manches longues. Les vendeuses avaient tourné autour de mon major et je m'étais faite un plaisir de leur montrer à qui il appartenait, l'embrassant langoureusement devant elles puis le faisant rentrer dans ma cabine d'essayage. Elles n'étaient plus revenues et mon vampire avait été plus que content de me voir quasi nue. Le lendemain, le soleil pointait à nouveau son nez et Jasper accepta de me conduire jusqu'à un ruisseau, dans la forêt qui bordait les champs de la ferme. Je fermais les yeux et m'agrippais à son cou alors qu'il courait à travers les arbres. Je sentis un sentiment de bien être se faufiler dans mon esprit et je savais que c'était dû au don de mon compagnon. Je le remerciais et baisais sa nuque avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Je rouvris les paupières et constatais que nous étions arrivés. Ce n'était pas vraiment un ruisseau mais plutôt un petit étang, ou un petit lac. Je me détachais de Jasper et retirais mon débardeur et mon short avant de plonger dans l'eau. Je soupirais de contentement et fermais les yeux, appréciant la fraîcheur que m'apportait l'eau. Mon compagnon me rejoignit bien vite et s'approcha de moi me fixant de ses pupilles noires. Son sourire en coin éclaira son visage alors qu'il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me tira vers lui. Je couinais de plaisir et l'enlaçais, me collant davantage contre lui. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon cou, remontèrent le long de ma mâchoire avant de se déposer sur les miennes. Il attrapa mon visage de ses mains, me tenant fermement contre sa bouche. Il suçota ma lèvre inférieure quelques secondes puis la caressa de sa langue, avant de s'attaquer à ma lèvre supérieure. Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, il s'était reculé de quelques centimètres. Ses pupilles sombres semblaient pétiller d'une grande joie. J'ouvris la bouche pour l'inciter à aller manger un élan le temps de se reprendre, mais ses lèvres se plaquèrent à nouveau sur les miennes et sa langue se faufila entre mes lèvres. Elle s'enroula autour de la mienne, entamant une lente danse sensuelle. Mon corps réagit instinctivement en se collant contre le sien tandis que je tremblais de plaisir. Ma peau se réchauffait et je sentis le brasier me consumer doucement. Mes cuisses se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que mes mains maintenant mon Jasper contre moi. Ma langue enroulée autour de la sienne continuait de bouger. Je gémis quand sa bouche quitta la mienne. Il appuya son front contre le mien, me soufflant de reprendre mon souffle. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'attaquer ses lèvres à nouveau. Ses mains relâchèrent mon visage, se baladant dans mon dos et se posant sur mes fesses. Il me souleva d'un mouvement rapide et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. À moi ! Il n'était qu'à moi ! Mon bassin se frotta sensuellement contre son érection, tentant d'apaiser le feu qui s'était emballé dans mon corps. Jasper mit fin à notre baiser et vola à travers les arbres. Tout était flou et vert. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais allongée sur notre lit, mon major au dessus de moi. Je détachais mes chevilles de lui et les reposais sur le matelas. Ses mains me plaquèrent sur le lit, stoppant les mouvements de mon bassin. Je suffoquais de plaisir et n'avais plus de moyen d'essayer d'apaiser ce que je ressentais.

 **« Jasper s'il te plaît ! »** lesuppliais-je.

Il grogna méchamment avant de relâcher mes hanches et d'attraper mes poignets d'une seule main. Il arracha le haut de mon bikini et son autre main se déposa immédiatement sur ma peau, caressant l'un de mes seins. Ses lèvres attrapèrent le mamelon de mon autre sein, tétant et léchant ma peau. Je sentis ses dents gratter ma chaire faisant sortir un gémissement de ma bouche. Sa main massait ma poitrine, titillait mon téton et le taquinait. Il passa son pouce, l'effleurant, avant de le tirer doucement. Mon corps se souleva en réponse, cherchant à se soulager contre son érection. Il grogna à nouveau, ses lèvres tenant toujours mon sein avant de glisser son sexe contre le mien. Je soupirais de soulagement et de plaisir alors que sa main descendait vers mon estomac. Je sursautais en sentant le bas de mon maillot se déchirer lui-aussi, brûlant ma peau au passage. Il relâcha mes poignets et m'embrassa tandis que l'une de ses mains massait ma cuisse. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement vers mon pubis accentuant mon désir. Je n'étais plus que gémissements et lamentations attendant la délivrance à ce qu'il avait provoqué. Mon corps était en combustion et seul Jasper pourrait l'apaiser. Il quitta mes lèvres et s'appuya sur un bras alors que son pouce frôla mes lèvres intimes, récupérant ma cyprine et l'étalant. Il fit plusieurs mouvements de haut en bas avant de se poser sur mon clitoris et de faire de rapides gestes circulaires. Mon plaisir grimpa en flèche, me faisant gémir son prénom. Je sentis quelques vagues de luxure et de désir dégringoler en moi et je savais que c'était dû à mon compagnon. Je savourais pleinement tout ce que je recevais, autant par ce que me procurait mon major que par son don. Je laissais mon corps entre ses mains expertes. Une bulle commença à se former dans mon bas-ventre et je le suppliais de me soulager d'une quelconque manière. La seconde suivante, sa langue tourbillonnait autour de mon clitoris à une vitesse affolante et ses doigts glissaient entre mes plis. L'un deux pénétra mon vagin et fit quelques mouvements de va et vient.

 **« Jasper, plus ! »** réclamais-je.

Il siffla contre mon clitoris, me faisant frissonner, avant de le suçoter. Il ajouta un second doigt et accentua ses gestes. Il augmenta la vitesse me faisant pleurnichais sur le lit tandis que la bulle grossissait dans mon corps et devenait insupportable. Le plaisir m'écrasait et me tétanisait. Je sentis mes muscles se tendre alors que des piques d'électricité pulsaient de mon clitoris jusque dans mes orteils. La bulle éclata soudainement, alors qu'une douleur dans mon vagin fit monter mes larmes. J'entendis à peine Jasper grogner sauvagement contre mon sexe alors que sa bouche lapait mon jus. Mon corps convulsa quelques secondes sur le matelas avant que je ne ressente les picotements à l'intérieur de mon sexe. Je tentais de repousser le major mais il grogna et s'accrocha à mes cuisses me faisant geindre de douleur. Je m'injuriais mentalement de ma stupidité. J'aurais dû lui parler de ça, de ma virginité. Quoiqu'il avait bien dû sentir mon hymen. Il avait fait le choix de me le briser et maintenant, le sang lui retournait le cerveau. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que sa bouche était toujours collée à mon corps et provoquait à nouveau mon désir et mon plaisir.

 **« Major ? »** l'appelais-je.

Il grogna encore en retour me faisant vibrer. Je bougeais doucement mes jambes, écartant un peu plus mes cuisses. Il me maintenait férocement contre lui, son corps allongé sur lit. Je répétais son prénom plusieurs fois, essayant d'avoir une réaction différente de sa part. Sa bouche se sépara lentement de mon sexe pour caresser mes cuisses et revenir vers mon nombril. La seconde suivante, elle était écrasée contre la mienne alors qu'il me pénétrait doucement, son short de bain disparu. Le chaud contre le froid. La souplesse contre la dureté. La mortelle contre l'immortel. Son membre, dure et froid, me procura de drôles de sensations, jusqu'à présent inconnues. C'était si bon, de l'avoir enfin en moi. J'accrochais mes jambes autour de sa taille et bougeais mes hanches, espérant avoir un peu plus de plaisir. Je ressentis une étrange vibration sortir de son torse pour se répercuter dans ma poitrine, me rappelant notre premier baiser.

 **« Es-tu réellement en train de ronronner ? »** demandais-je.

Sa gorge se colla à mon oreille alors que le son était plus intense à cet endroit-là. Je ricanais alors qu'il continuait de ronronner à mon oreille. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent sur les miennes, camouflant mon rire. Mon amusement disparut dès lors que Jasper reprit ses mouvements de bassin, me pénétrant plus profondément. Il avala mes gémissements et attaqua mon corps. Il m'envoya tout ce qu'il ressentait : luxure, désir, amour, impatience, plaisir … tout y passait par vague. Il ne me laissa aucun répit, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Le major me possédait de toutes les manières qu'il soit et j'en étais entièrement satisfaite. Toutes les émotions qu'il m'envoyait me donnaient le tournis. Le plaisir que je ressentais et recevais me retournait, m'assommant complètement. Jasper dut s'en rendre compte car son don diminua en intensité alors que ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides. L'une de ses mains descendit et caressa mon clitoris. Je me noyais littéralement sous tout le plaisir que je ressentais alors que la bulle grossissait encore une fois, devenant insoutenable. Elle éclata plus violemment que la première fois. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que mes parois continuaient de se contracter autour de mon compagnon. Il me fallut de longues minutes avant de pouvoir réfléchir à nouveau.

 **« Je t'aime Bella. »** chuchota Jasper à mon oreille.

 **« Je t'aime aussi. »**

 **« Je sais. »** s'amusa-t-il.

Je le sentis sortir de moi, me faisant grimacer. J'avais mal mais plus encore, c'était une sensation étrange et presque désagréable. Ma cyprine et son sperme dégoulinaient de mon corps me gênant. Je me levais et partis sous la douche, me rafraîchissant. J'entendis vaguement mon vampire se déplacer dans la chambre tandis que je lavais mon corps, retirant les restes de nos ébats d'entre mes cuisses. Il apparût soudainement dans mon dos et son bras se faufila pour attraper mon shampoing. Il se fit minutieux et doux alors qu'il savonnait ma tignasse. Il en profita pour masser ma nuque puis mes épaules. Je remarquais que son corps se réchauffait sous l'eau chaude et souris à cette constatation. Il n'était pas toujours si froid. Je me demandais comment sa peau me paraîtrait lorsque, moi aussi, je serais vampire. Serait-elle toujours aussi froide et dure ? Ou serait-elle différente ? Je fus coupée dans mes pensées alors que Jasper collait son érection contre mes fesses et que ses mains glissaient jusqu'à atteindre mes seins. Il m'envoya à nouveau de fortes ondes de désir et de luxure alors que je frottais mon cul contre lui. Que m'arrivait-il au juste ? Comment parvenait-il à me rendre ainsi ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Je ne pus y penser davantage, le sentant me pénétrer d'un habile coup de rein.

Jasper avait pris soin de me faire l'amour dans toute la maison. J'avais du le supplier pour qu'il me laisse manger. Il n'avait cessé de grogner, n'étant visiblement pas enclin à laisser mon corps tranquille. Je n'arrivais même plus à le faire revenir à lui. Visiblement, il avait oublié de me dire que son démon, comme il disait, voulait s'approprier ma personne _**continuellement**_. Il ne me laissait aucun répit. Mon corps était ankylosé et douloureux. Des bleus étaient apparus sur mes hanches, mes cuisses et mes poignets sans qu'il ne l'ai remarqué. J'étais épuisée et tenais à peine sur mes jambes tremblantes. Je ne savais même plus comment le faire réagir. J'avais bien pensé à m'enfermer dans une pièce, à double tour. Mais je savais pertinemment que ça ne le retiendrait aucunement avec sa force inhumaine. J'avais faim et j'étais si fatiguée que j'avais envie d'en pleurer. Je relevais du canapé me demandant ce qu'il ferait si j'appelais Charlotte ou Peter. Peut-être qu'ils parviendraient à le faire revenir à lui. J'hésitais, avant de composer un numéro de téléphone. Jasper fut à côté de moi en un éclair, grognant. Ses pupilles noires me fixaient alors qu'il m'arracha le téléphone et le jeta derrière lui. Je sursautais et me reculais. Je me dirigeais aussi calmement que possible dans la chambre. S'il pensait que nous aurions encore du sexe, sans doute se calmerait-il. Il m'attrapa et se lança dans les escaliers avant de me jeter doucement sur le lit. C'était assez perturbant de le voir si lui-même, si vampire, tout en étant si doux dans ses gestes envers moi. Je cherchais son sac du regard alors qu'il s'était déjà positionné au dessus de moi, m'envoyant encore ses ondes. Je me sentis déjà moins attentive à ce que j'étais censée faire. Il grogna, m'envoyant des ondes plus intenses. Il m'embrassa dans la nuque, léchant ma peau.

 **« Mienne. »** soupira-t-il.

Il se redressa avant de disparaître pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'en profitais pour me jeter sur son sac et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je me dépêchais de prendre son téléphone et composer un numéro. Il défonça la porte au même moment grognant sauvagement.

 **« Carlisle je t'en prie, je t'en supplie ... »**

Je ne pus terminer que le téléphone n'était plus dans mes mains mais au sol, éclaté en quelques morceaux. J'éclatais en sanglots alors que Jasper continuait de siffler. À cet instant, il était véritablement inhumain et moi, effrayée. Je voulais juste dormir et qu'il laisse mon corps pour quelques heures. Était-ce trop demander ? Je reculais contre le mur du fond et me laissais tomber au sol, me recroquevillant sur moi même. Le major continuait de m'envoyer du plaisir et de la luxure mais elles faisaient clairement moins effet alors que j'étais apeurée et épuisée. Il devint flou avant d'être devant moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et retourna dans la chambre. Sa bouche était partout sur ma peau me procurant du plaisir alors que mes yeux se fermaient. Je tentais vainement de retenir mes larmes et mes gémissements. Je sursautais alors qu'un énorme fracas raisonna dans la maison. Le major avait disparut, ainsi qu'un des murs de la chambre. Des feulements et grognements raisonnaient de partout. Des cheveux blonds apparurent devant mon visage. Je fixais Charlotte et elle me recouvra du drap de lit. Elle fouilla dans le placard de la chambre et me donna des sous-vêtements et un pyjama. Son visage était sérieux, presque grave tandis qu'elle analysait mon corps sous toutes les coutures.

 **« Bien. Tu ne peux clairement pas prendre de douche, le major voudra sentir son odeur sur toi. Ça le rassurera. Tu vas enfiler tout ça et je vais te mettre de la crème sur tes bleus. J'ai peur que le tube que nous ayons ici ne soit pas suffisant. Ensuite, tu iras dans l'autre chambre pour dormir. »**

 **« Comment avez-vous su ? »** soufflais-je.

 **« Carlisle nous a contactés. Il a dis qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec le major. Visiblement, la phase trois est en cours. »** sourit-elle doucement.

Je me relevais et enfilais mes sous-vêtements. Avec l'aide de Charlotte, j'appliquais la pommade sur toutes mes contusions avant de mettre mon pyjama par dessus. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une chambre voisine. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que notre chambre, mais elle n'était pas petite non plus. Les murs étaient peints d'une belle couleur chocolat alors qu'un parquet en bois clair était sur le sol. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin sur la droite, en face d'une grande fenêtre vitrée. Sur la gauche, une bibliothèque s'allongeait contre le mur avec des fauteuils devant. Un bureau était positionné juste à côté de la porte, à gauche. Un ordinateur traînait dessus ainsi qu'une lampe. Une porte, à côté du lit, donné lieu à une salle de bain. Je m'allongeais directement dans le lit, sans prendre le temps de regarder les livres. J'étais à bout de force. Pourtant, j'avais également besoin de savoir certaines choses.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Charlotte ? »** réclamais-je.

 **« Le major a … Il s'est laissé emporté je dirais. Il te veut et il t'a eu mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Il a besoin de te marquer comme sienne maintenant. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne te transforme pas ! »**

 **« Est-ce que Peter va bien ? »** m'inquiétais-je.

 **« Ils se battent. Peter essaie de le ramener à lui et Jasper montre son territoire. C'est une réaction normale, encore plus alors que tu es ici. Avec moi et non avec lui. Il pense que tu es danger pour le moment. Ça va prendre du temps mais Peter sait se battre. Il ne risque rien. »** m'apaisa-t-elle.

 **« Je suis désolée. »**

 **« Tu n'y es pour rien Bella ! Profites-en pour dormir. »** conclut-elle.

Je me repositionnais dans le lit et fermais les yeux. Je m'endormis rapidement, tourmentée par les derniers événements. Je me réveillais plusieurs heures plus tard. J'observais la chambre et aperçus Charlotte, en train de lire un bouquin dans un fauteuil. Elle me fit un sourire et posa son livre sur ses genoux.

 **« Peter a amené Jasper chasser. Il le force à se nourrir plus que nécessaire mais ils devraient être de retour dans une demi-heure environ. »** m'indiqua-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête en réponse. Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha immédiatement.

 **« Bonjour ! »** s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle écouta attentivement son interlocuteur que je supposais être Peter avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. Elle perdit son sourire et me transmit son téléphone.

 **« Bella ! »** m'interpella une voix paniquée. **« Je ne vois plus ton futur ! Tout est flou ! Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu ? Bon sang mais qu'as-tu fais ? Bella pourquoi je ne vois plus ton avenir aussi clairement qu'avant !? »** babilla Alice.

 **« Je ne sais pas Alice ! »** m'agaçais-je. **« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est ce que tu sais déjà ! La phase trois est en cours et Jasper a perdu les pédales. »**

 **« Pardon ? »** cria-t-elle. **« Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça ! »** s'alarma-t-elle.

Je fixais Charlotte, incertaine quant-à la suite des événements. Elle reprit le téléphone et parla à une vitesse et un niveau sonore que je ne pouvais entendre ni comprendre. Je me redressais et m'assis contre le montant du lit. Mes poignets étaient d'une étrange couleur, entre le violet et le noir. Je savais que Jasper allait culpabiliser en les voyant. Je me levais et partis dans la chambre ou j'attrapais une chemise à Jasper que j'enfilais rapidement. Je remontais le bout des manches jusqu'au dessus de mes mains et retirais mon bas de pyjama. Je mis un jean foncé, enfilais des chaussettes et descendis dans la cuisine. Je regardais l'horloge murale et vit qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. Je soupirais et ouvris les placards pour récupérer un tasse et des biscuits au chocolat. Je m'installais à table et pris le temps de savourer mon déjeuné. J'espérais pouvoir dormir encore un peu avant d'avoir une autre discussion avec quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas la force d'entendre quiconque. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'étais rendormie, assise sur la chaise de la cuisine et un gâteau en main. Je sentis vaguement quelques secousses avant de plonger plus profondément dans mes rêves.

Je me réveillais, gardant les yeux fermés et souriant en sentant les rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Je m'étirais doucement, regrettant déjà d'avoir mis un jean dans la nuit. J'avais horriblement chaud. Je rouspétais contre moi-même avant de me retourner dans le lit, faisant valser les couvertures. J'entendis la porte claquer avant que des mains froides se faufilent sous la chemise que je portais. J'essayais de les repousser, grognant des mots que même moi je ne comprenais pas. J'entendis un petit rire et me tournais à nouveau. Un corps froid se colla contre le mien alors que des lèvres se pressaient contre mon cou.

 **« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. »** s'excusa mon compagnon.

 **« Je sais. »** murmurais-je.

 **« Charlotte m'a dis pour les bleus. Et je me souviens vaguement que tu aies pleuré à cause de moi. Alors non, tu ne sais pas combien je suis désolée. »**

 **« Alors montre-moi. »** dis-je.

Je sentis des vagues de remord, de culpabilité et d'excuse s'infiltraient doucement dans mon esprit. Douces au départ, elles prirent rapidement d'intensité pour devenir suffocantes. Elles me comprimaient la poitrine, et me firent pleurer. Et alors que je ne pensais pas qu'elles pouvaient être plus importantes encore, il me prouva le contrainte.

 **« Je ne peux pas te montrer l'ampleur de ce que je ressens. Tu es humaine et tu ne le supporterais pas. »**

Les ondes diminuèrent jusqu'à disparaître. Il me ramena contre son corps, me serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

 **« Je veux les voir Bella. Je veux voir ce que je t'ai fais. »**

Je fermais les yeux, espérant qu'il change d'avis. Il n'allait pas aimer ça. Il allait s'en vouloir plus encore que ce n'était déjà le cas. Il me retourna et ses pupilles cherchèrent les miennes. Elles étaient d'une belle couleur topaze, rayonnantes de douleur. Je déposais furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes et un minuscule sourire apparu sur son visage. Ses mains prirent les devant et déboutonnèrent la chemise que je portais. Je fixais ses yeux alors qu'il ouvrait les pans. Il ferma les paupières et soupira, passant ses mains sur les bleus qui étaient sur mes hanches. Il embrassa mon front et continua en m'enlevant mon haut. Il retira à vitesse vampirique mon jean, me laissant en sous-vêtements. Je l'entendis gémir alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de venin qui ne coulerait pas. Ses paumes frottèrent doucement les bleus de mes cuisses avant qu'il n'attrape mes poignets. Il les baisa, l'un après l'autre, et me serra à nouveau contre lui. Sa fraîcheur m'apaisa alors que le soleil réchauffait mon dos.

Les jours passèrent vite après cet incident. Nous continuâmes de rendre visite à Peter et Charlotte la journée et Jasper me montrait tout son amour dans la soirée. Il fit toujours très attention à ne plus se laisser aller comme lors de notre premier jour. Il m'avait expliquée que désormais, il fallait attendre ma transformation pour que l'accouplement se termine. D'après lui et ce qu'il ressentait, l'accouplement n'était pas terminé comme il aurait dû l'être. Il supposait donc que ça ne se finirait que quand je serais un vampire et que je réagirais de la même manière que lui lors de notre journée phase trois. Il pensait qu'en tant que vampire, je le réclamerais comme mien de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait, et qu'uniquement à ce moment-là, ça serait terminé. Il avait appelé Carlisle et en avait discuté avec lui. Le patriarche des Cullen avait confirmé que c'était une possibilité. Par conséquent, il continuait de se battre avec lui même pour ne plus réagir comme la première fois.

Une semaine après, mes bleus avaient viré au jaune et Jasper continuait de les caresser en appliquant lui-même la crème. Je le surprenais depuis deux jours à observer mon estomac d'un œil suspect. Depuis deux jours où j'étais malade d'ailleurs. Il avait appelé Carlisle pour savoir quel médicament je pouvais prendre, pour faire passer l'intoxication alimentaire dont j'étais victime. Dès qu'il avait su ce que je devais prendre, il avait couru jusqu'à une pharmacie et m'avait ramenée le tout. J'avais donc choisi de prendre un long bain chaud, rempli de mousse, pendant que mon compagnon était parti chasser. Il avait eu du mal à y aller, me sachant malade. Mais j'avais réussi à le convaincre que ça irait pour quelques heures. Je me savonnais tranquillement jusqu'à ce que mes mains passent sur mon ventre. Je le regardais à travers l'eau, interloquée. Je me relevais de la baignoire, me rinçais et me séchais puis enfilais un string et un soutien gorge. Je me pointais face au miroir et fixais mon corps.

 **« Moi aussi je l'ai remarqué ! »**

Je sursautais et me retournais vers Jasper. Il était juste devant moi et ses mains passèrent sur mon cors, effleurèrent mon ventre. Il s'agenouilla et le baisa.

 **« Je croyais que vous, vampire, étiez stérile ! »** paniquais-je.

 **« Je le pensais aussi. Mais j'entends son petit cœur depuis ce matin. »** m'avoua-t-il.

Je me retournais vers le miroir et angoissais davantage. En une semaine, j'avais l'air d'être enceinte d'une mois. Comment était-ce possible ? Et qu'allions-nous faire ?

 _Bon, finalement vous aurez une partie 4 ! Ce qui n'était pas prévu au départ._

 _J'espère que le lemon était satisfaisant, je ne suis pas spécialement « douée » dans ce domaine._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis !_


	4. Phase Quatre : Grossesse

__Bonjour à toutes et tous !__

 _ _Voici la quatrième partie de cette « O.S ». Elle devient plus une sorte de mini fan-fiction finalement xD__

 _ _Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews ainsi que pour les mises en alerte ! Vous êtes nombreuses à suivre l'histoire. Je m'excuse pour le délais de parution pour cette partie de la fan-fiction mais les aléas de la vie ont fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire ni posté auparavant !__

 ** **Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'inattention !****

 ** **Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux. La ressemblance à Fascination, au début de l'O.S, est souhaité.

* * *

La panique m'engloba complètement. Ma respiration devint subitement bien plus laborieuse qu'habituellement. Je sentis les larmes monter. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et la chaleur grimpa en flèche dans mon corps. J'hyperventilais et angoissais plus encore à ces réactions inconnues de mon corps.

 **« Bella calme toi ! »** exigea Jasper.

Les larmes débordèrent, coulant sur mes joues. Les tremblements s'accentuèrent, emportant mes doigts, mes poignets et mes bras dans une séries de spasmes douloureux. Je tentais d'appeler à l'aide alors que les secousses de mon corps me faisaient souffrir. Des picotements au niveau de mon visage se joignirent au reste. L'espace d'un instant je me demandais comment des fourmis avaient su monter jusqu'à mon visage. Mes pleurs augmentèrent face à la pression et le stress qui coulaient en et or de moi. J'étais terrifiée, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. J'apercevais vaguement mon compagnon, au travers de mes larmes. Mes jambes finirent par devenir extrêmement lourdes et douloureuses. Les spasmes me firent chuter au sol mais les bras de Jasper s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps, me retenant. La seconde suivante, ce fut le trou noir.

Je me réveillais lentement, me sentant comme dans une brume étrange. Je me frottais le visage et m'étirais. Je grimaçais de douleur. Mes muscles me faisaient mal. Je sentais mon corps entièrement tendu et nerveux, et je me demandais l'espace de quelques secondes à quoi cela était dû. Des flashs de ce qu'il m'était arrivé me revinrent, ramenant avec eux mon angoisse.

 **« J'ai appelé Carlisle. Je lui ai raconté ta crise d'hier soir. Il pense que c'est une crise d'angoisse. Ou peut-être de spasmophilie. J'ai dû intervenir alors nous ne pouvons pas savoir laquelle des deux a pris le dessus. »** m'annonça Jasper.

Je m'assis dans le lit et l'observais. Il avait la même tenue que la veille. Il était assis dans l'un des fauteuils devant le mur bibliothèque. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage représentait toute l'incompréhension, la peur et l'inquiétude que ressentaient mon compagnon.

 **« Pourquoi étais-tu si angoissée Bella ? »**

Je le fixais, incertaine quant-à ma réponse. La vérité, c'était que la grossesse m'apeurait. Ce qu'elle représentait, pour nous et notre avenir. Ce que cela signifiait pour moi. Ce qu'elle était : humaine ou non. Les questions sans réponses tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit alors que mon angoisse refaisait surface avec violence. Je perçus quelques vagues de bien être et de sérénité s'introduire en moi et remerciais le major.

 **« Réponds-moi ! »** s'exclama-t-il.

Je sursautais à son éclat et me renfrognais la seconde suivante. Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement son impatience et sa capacité vampirique à paraître plus dominant. Du moins, dans cette situation.

 **« Je n'ai jamais pensé à devenir mère. Et encore moins depuis que tu m'as reconnue comme ta compagne ! Tu es censé être stérile ! »** répliquais-je. **« Je pensais aller à l'université en étant humaine et désormais, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai dans le ventre ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de moi ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous retrouver dans cette situation ! Je devais aller à Seattle et rentrer à l'université. Avoir une vie normale et une longue éternité devant moi ! Maintenant j'ai un délais de quoi ? 8 semaines ? Et ensuite quoi ? Plus de Bella, bouffée de l'intérieur par un enfant vampire ? Tu étais censé être stérile bordel ! »** répétais-je en criant.

Je soufflais, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulé. Je me relevais d'un bond, voulant fuir mon compagnon, fuir cette situation, fuir tout ce qui arrivait. Je dévalais les escaliers et rentrais dans la cuisine d'un pas rapide. J'ouvris la porte du frigo et observais le contenu. J'entendis vaguement les pas de Jasper dans les escaliers. Son approche était imminente.

 **« Reste loin de moi ! »** hurlais-je.

Je pris de la confiture et du lait, claquant la porte du frigidaire. Je tartinais rageusement plusieurs tranches de pain de mie, attrapais un mug que je remplis de lait et m'installais à table.

 **« Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?! »** crachais-je.

 **« Non je ne peux pas. Surtout quand tu m'entends alors que tu n'as pas l'ouïe d'un vampire. »** déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Je le fixais méchamment et reposais la nourriture sur la table.

 **« Tu veux te débarrasser de notre enfant, c'est ça ? »** m'interrogea-t-il.

 **« Tu dis ça de façon si cruelle ! »**

 **« Mais c'est ce que tu veux ! »** affirma-t-il.

 **« Je ne suis pas prête pour ça ! Nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Nous n'aurions jamais dû être dans une telle situation ! »**

 **« Mais nous en parlons maintenant. Et il entend tout ça. Il ressent des choses lui aussi. Et je sais quels sentiments il éprouve ! Je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire ça. »** me dit-il.

 **« Alors quoi ? Tu vas avoir un enfant, sans moi. Je vais mourir et tu vas laisser ça arriver ! Je croyais être ta compagne ! »**

 **« Il ne t'arrivera rien ! Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver et tu le sais. »**

 **« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir. »** ricanais-je froidement.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, soupira puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'agitait et je le savais. Le major prenait lentement le dessus. Les signes annonciateurs étaient là. Jasper perdait patience.

 **« Nous allons à Seattle ce soir. Peter et Charlotte nous suivent. Je vais faire les valises. Nous serons proches de Carlisle et il pourra nous aider. »** m'expliqua-t-il.

 **« Alors c'est toi qui décide et la petite humaine ferme juste sa gueule ? Je suis bonne à porter ton enfant et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?! »**

Je l'aperçus fermer les paupières et inspirer longuement. La seconde suivante j'étais plaquée contre le mur, son corps se moulant contre le mien.

 **« Tes mots le blessent Bella parce qu'il nous aime déjà. Autant que je vous aime. Nous formons une famille maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas deux mais trois. Je sais que tu tenais à aller à l'université en tant qu'humaine et Carlisle fera tout ce qu'il peut pour que tu le restes lors de l'accouchement. Il me l'a promis. Il a évoqué un accouchement par césarienne au bout de sept semaines. Il a dis qu'il pourrait mettre l'enfant en couveuse pour les deux dernières semaines. Alors s'il te plaît, essaie de voir ça comme je le vois : Notre famille à nous. Je vous aime, et aucun de vous deux ne va mourir. »**

Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis sur mes paupières, mes joues et enfin, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les miennes.

 **« Carlisle va vraiment essayer de me faire rester humaine ? »** couinais-je.

 **« Oui. Nous savons combien cela compte pour toi. Tu rentreras à l'université un peu en retard mais ça ira. Tu es intelligente. Tu y arriveras. »** me dit-il calmement.

Je me confondais en excuses, pleurant contre son torse et me tortillant pour me mettre dans une position plus confortable. Jasper vola dans les escaliers et me rallongea dans le lit. Il me berça un long moment, me murmurant des mots doux. Ses doigts voltigeaient sur ma peau, me procurant divers frissons. Mon angoisse était toujours là, sous la surface. Je la sentais vibrer en moi, attendant les premiers risques de cette grossesse que je redoutais. Elle se cachait simplement pour ressortir plus vicieuse et méchante que jamais. Je finis par m'endormir dans les bras de mon compagnon, ressentant ses ondes de calme.

Je me réveillais à la sensation de balancement et de fraîcheur sur mon visage. Je clignais des paupières et regardais les alentours. Jasper m'installa sur le siège de la voiture et en fit le tour à vitesse vampirique. La nuit semblait déjà bien avancée. Le ciel était sombre, avec seulement quelques étoiles, ci et là. Je sursautais au bruit de la portière qui claquait. Je fixais la ceinture que la major m'avait mise sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Il démarra la voiture et s'éloigna de la maison.

 **« Nous allons faire tout le trajet en voiture. Peter et Charlotte ne pourraient pas être dans l'avion avec leurs yeux. Carlisle dit qu'Alice suppose qu'ils pourraient mettre des lentilles mais nous ne voulions pas tester cette idée maintenant. »** déclara-t-il tranquillement. **« Ils nous suivent avec leur break. J'ai emballé nos valises et elles sont dans le coffre. »**

Je hochais de la tête en réponse et réglais le siège pour être un peu plus allongée. Je me rendormis presque automatiquement.

 **« Non, elle n'est pas tranquille, même en dormant. »** soupira-t-il doucement. **« Elle semble prendre certaines capacités vampiriques et je ne sais pas si cela vient du fait qu'elle est ma compagne ou bien de notre enfant ».**

Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre davantage mais seul le silence m'accueillit.

 **« Oui je sais. Je fais attention à ça. Sa force et sa maladresse n'ont pas changé. Mais elle bouge avec un peu plus de grâce et plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte. Imaginez-là un peu en tant que vampire ... »** fit-il rêveusement.

Jasper semblait en pleine discussion et je n'en avais qu'une partie. L'agacement prit le dessus et je me retournais sur mon siège. J'attrapais le bras droit de Jasper et me collais presque à lui. Retourner dans mes rêves me semblait plus acceptable que de continuer à écouter cette conversation. J'entendis un cliquetis et sentis ma ceinture remonter. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, inquiète mais Jasper me ramena simplement sur ses genoux d'un bras, tendit qu'il continuait de tenir le volant de l'autre. Il me sourit tendrement et reprit sa conversation. Je cherchais des yeux le téléphone et le vit sur le tableau de bord. Je haussais les épaules et me blottis contre mon compagnon. Il me fixa un moment, l'air indécis, avant de m'envoyer des vagues de léthargie que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

 **« Non, Edward pourra rester. Son odeur a changé. Elle n'est plus délicieuse comme avant. Plutôt … sucrée. Comme nous. »** continua-t-il. **« Il pourra peut-être même nous dire le sexe de notre enfant et ... »**

Sa voix se fit plus douce, plus basse et ses mots plus lointains. Le sommeil me happait une fois de plus. Lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau, la matinée semblait bien entamée. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je pris le temps de m'étirer et me prélasser dans les bras de mon compagnon avant de me réinstaller correctement. Jasper était calme au volant, un petit sourire flottant sur son visage. Mon rêve me revint en mémoire et je ne pus retenir mon angoisse, ma peur et mes tourments. La question fusa hors de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse la retenir.

 **« Que va-t-on dire à mon père ? »**

Sa tête pivota pour me fixer un moment. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il pinça ses lèvres.

 **« Carlisle a proposé plusieurs options. La première, c'est de prolonger notre voyage, et Alice te donnera les cours et les devoirs à distance. Ainsi, il ne s'inquiétera pas pour tes études. La seconde, c'est que tu sois tombée malade pendant le voyage et que nous soyons mis tous les deux en quarantaine. Bien entendu, nous serions en réalité chez les Cullen. La dernière, c'est de le préparer à ta mort future, mais je me doute que tu n'accepteras pas ce choix. »** débita-t-il rapidement.

 **« Ce qui nous laisse donc deux solutions. »** conclus-je. **« Laquelle est la plus plausible ? ».**

 **« D'après Alice, le voyage prolongé est ce qui a de plus simple et de moins ennuyant pour Charlie. »** m'affirma-t-il.

 **« Qu'a-t-elle vu ? »**

 **« Elle ne voit que des brides floues. Nous supposons que le bébé interfère sur son pouvoir. Elle a eu accès à sa conversation future avec Charlie. Une discussion où elle lui annonçait ton décès. »** hésita-t-il.

 **« Pourquoi lui dire cela alors que nous avons d'autres options ? »**

 **« Elle ne le sait pas. Alice a vu ce qu'elle a vu d'accord ?! Elle n'en connaît pas les raisons. D'après Carlisle, peut-être que l'accouchement, même par césarienne, te rendrait trop faible et nous obligerait à te transformer. »**

Jasper m'observa une seconde avant de reprendre.

 **« Il fera ce qu'il pourra Bella, mais tu dois te préparer à la transformation. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer. Et si tu es trop faible, alors je te changerais. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Ni toi, ni notre bébé. »**

J'emmagasinais les informations. Il y avait un mince espoir pour sauvegarder mon humanité et je voulais m'y accrocher. Je n'étais pas encore prête à devenir immortelle. Je n'étais pas prête à quitter mon père et à le laisser seul. Surtout, je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas imposer mes choix et comme Renée me l'avait plusieurs fois répété, il fallait souvent faire des compromis dans un couple. J'avais conscience que Jasper en faisait pour moi. Son régime alimentaire, mon humanité et il cherchait des solutions pour me permettre d'aller à l'université comme je le souhaitais. Il essayait même d'épargner mon père dans le processus. Tout cela pour moi. Je me devais de mettre mes préjugés et mes peurs de côté. Pour lui. Je devais réussir à chasser mes angoisses. Me préparer aux changements de mon corps, de mes envies, de mes sens … me préparer à la grossesse éclair que j'allais vivre. Peut-être serait-ce ma seule chance de devenir mère. Je n'y avais même jamais réfléchis, pensant que Jasper, mon compagnon, serait mon avenir. Lui seul. Nous deux. Je n'avais jamais remis en doute ce que les vampires m'avaient racontée à leur sujet. Notamment leur pseudo fertilité.

 **« Pourquoi Rosalie et Emmett ne peuvent pas enfanter, eux ? »**

 **« Le corps de Rosalie est … elle n'a plus de menstruation. Elle n'a pas ce cycle que vous, humains, avaient et qui vous permet d'enfanter. »**

 **« Alors il n'y a que les mâles qui peuvent procréer ? »** l'interrogeais-je.

 **« Visiblement, oui. »**

Je secouais la tête. C'était tellement injuste pour les femmes vampires. Elles perdaient tellement plus que les hommes lors de la transformation. Je me demandais un instant comment elle allait réagir. Si elle me détesterait davantage en sachant que j'aurais ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde. Peut-être même plus qu'Emmett.

Jasper prit une sortie d'autoroute et s'arrêta sur une aire de repos. Je descendis de la voiture et eus le loisir de m'étirer correctement. J'en profitais pour filer au toilette et me ravitailler en nourriture et boissons.

 **« Hey Bell's ! »** s'exclama Peter **« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour supporter futur papa protecteur angoissé ? »** rigola-t-il.

Jasper grogna et la seconde suivante, il avait cloué son ami au sol. Charlotte rouspéta et leur signala la présence d'humains. Le major se releva mais fit gémir Peter, allongé sur le goudron. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler alors que sa respiration inutile s'accélérait. Il semblait pris entre la terreur et le stress. Je m'approchais doucement de mon compagnon, l'entendant grogner en continu, ses yeux fixés sur Peter. J'attrapais son poing fermé dans ma main et caressais doucement sa peau.

 **« Jasper, laisse-le. Il te taquine, tu le sais. Et tu as le droit d'être angoissé. Je le suis aussi. Nous ne savons rien sur notre futur et sur celui du ... petit dans mon ventre. »**

Le major me regarde, sourcils froncés. Il souffla fort et nous propulsa dans la voiture à sa vitesse. Il démarra la voiture au quart de tour et partit tout aussi rapidement.

 **« Il y avait des humains Jasper. »** reprochais-je.

Il grogna plus fort et accéléra plus encore sur la route. J'attrapais son téléphone sur le tableau de bord et appelais Charlotte. Elle répondit immédiatement.

 **« Comment va Peter ? »**

 **« Bien. Dès que Jasper est parti, il n'a plus ressenti ce qu'il lui envoyait. Il y avait quelques humains mais ils semblaient perdus et ils n'ont rien compris. Ça ira je pense. »** déclara-t-elle.

 **« D'accord. Mr le Major ne parle pas mais il grogne, alors je voulais savoir dans combien de temps nous serions avec les Cullen ? »**

 **« Si il roule à cette vitesse, nous arriverons ce soir certainement. »**

Je hochais la tête et conclus l'appel. Je reposais le téléphone et mon compagnon se décida à me réinstaller comme la veille. Il me déposa sur ses genoux, me tenant fermement contre son torse. Les grognements roulaient sous son torse, le faisant vibrer sous ma joue. Son corps entier était tendu par l'anxiété et la colère. Les vagues se succédaient hors de lui, pénétrant mon esprit et coulant en moi. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Je passais ma main dans sa nuque et commençais à jouer avec ses cheveux. J'espérais pouvoir le détendre suffisamment pour qu'il cesse de m'envoyer ses sentiments avec autant de force. Un pique de frustration fit son apparition avant que l'angoisse ne revienne à la charge. Je tentais de mettre sa colère de côté et déposais quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire. J'effleurais son bras de ma main libre et le câlinais tranquillement. Une bonne heure fut nécessaire avant que les grognements et les émotions qui volaient autour de nous disparaissent. Jasper avait repris assez de contrôle pour gérer ce qu'il ressentait. Le silence régna dans l'habitacle jusqu'à notre approche de Seattle.

 **« Nous n'allons pas jusqu'à la ville. Les Cullen ne sont plus à Forks, ils sont partis à Mirrormont qui est plus proche de Seattle. Ils sont entourés de parcs et de montagnes. Ainsi que des trois forêts nationales. C'est moins appréciable que le parc Olympic mais c'est pas mal. En plus, ils peuvent toujours y aller en courant. Carlisle devrait avoir tout installé pour toi. »** m'informa-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions garés devant un château rénové à la façon Cullen. Les tours en pierre étaient intactes, ainsi que les murs porteurs. Le reste avait été remplacé par de grandes baies vitrées, donnant sur la nature nous entourant. Les bois cachaient la maison. J'entendais vaguement le bruit d'un cours d'eau sur notre droite et Jasper m'affirma qu'un ruisseau coulait non loin de là. Le chant des oiseaux donnait un aspect apaisant et presque paradisiaque à la demeure. Esmée et Alice arrivèrent les premières, courant et sautillant. Elles m'enveloppèrent dans leur bras et saluèrent Jasper. Le reste de la famille nous reçut et nous salua. Emmett, Carlisle, Esmée et Alice avaient des sourires bienveillant, là où Rosalie semblait prête à me sauter à la gorge. Edward était au piano, comme toujours, en dehors de ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Esmée prit les devants et nous fit faire le tour de la maison. Elle nous installa dans une grande chambre, salle de bain comprise. Elle se précipita ensuite dans la cuisine, babillant sur le repas qu'elle devait me cuisiner. Je soupirais tout en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi les choses devenaient toujours si compliquée ? Pourquoi étais-je tombée enceinte ?

Je passais la première semaine ballottée entre Esmée, Alice et les tests de Carlisle. Il s'avérait que mon ouïe était plus fine que celle d'un humain, mais moins précise que les vampires. Ma vitesse était inchangée mais je bougeais à la manière d'un immortel. Comme une danseuse d'opéra. Plus gracieusement. C'était plutôt amusant de voir que je pouvais l'être. Ma vue n'avait pas changé non plus, restant à celle d'un humain. Mon corps, lui, subissait les transformations d'une grossesse. Mon ventre s'arrondissait tandis que ma faim augmentait. La fatigue était passée à un cran supérieur et les nausées étaient apparues. Alice avait fini par appeler Charlie, lui annonçant la prolongation de mon voyage avec Jasper. Il avait relativement bien pris, surtout en entendant que je recevais les cours et étudiais. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de ma seconde semaine chez les Cullen que les choses se dégradèrent réellement. Jasper avait fini par attaquer Rosalie pour ses remarques à mon encontre. Il l'avait relativement bien amoché, arrachant bras, jambes et la faisant pleurer au sol. Le major n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle s'attaque à sa compagne et le lui avait fait comprendre. Elle avait récolté ce qu'elle avait semé. Edward avait manqué de subir le même sort mais pour une tout autre raison. Jasper souhaitait savoir si nous attendions une fille ou un garçon et le jeune Cullen ne voulait rien dévoiler. Nous avions vite compris qu'il entendait les pensées futiles du bébé, mais il ne laissait rien filtrer. Le major l'avait attrapé et presque torturé. Edward avait fini par lâché qu'il entendait la voix avec un semblant de bouchon dans les oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, mais le plus important était qu'il ne savait pas définir le sexe de l'enfant à cause de ce phénomène. C'est aussi à la fin de ma troisième semaine de grossesse que nous découvrîmes que l'alimentation humaine ne suffisait plus. Les tests de Carlisle confirmèrent que le bébé était davantage vampire qu'humain. Jasper s'appliqua alors à ramener divers animaux. Il les attachais à proximité de la maison et les vider de leur sang lorsque j'avais faim. Enfin, soif. Je recevais le tout dans des gobelets opaques, m'empêchant de voir le sang et de réfléchir davantage sur ce que j'ingurgitais. La peau de mon ventre s'était transformée en peau vampirique, protégeant l'enfant qui y était. Aucun instrument ne fonctionnait. Le docteur Cullen ne pouvait pas m'ausculter. Les échographies n'étaient donc pas envisageables pour découvrir si nous avions une fille ou un garçon, ce qui agaçait réellement Jasper. Il n'était pas patient et sa curiosité étouffait tout le monde.

Malgré tout cela, une chose positive rayonnait tout autour de moi. Esmée et Alice m'aidaient au quotidien avec les changements qui s'opéraient en moi. Esmée s'était révélée être une mère pour moi. Elle m'apporta énormément de soutient et me rassura sur mes angoisses. Elle m'avait racontée son passé et m'avait parlée de cette anxiété qu'elle aussi avait ressenti. Les deux femmes ensembles formaient un duo éclatant et extraordinaire. Alice avait bien entendu acheté des centaines de vêtements de femme enceinte. J'avais du choix pour m'habiller. Pantalons, robes, jupes, chemisier … mon placard était rempli. Esmée m'avait démontrée que je pouvais toujours être une femme désirable, même avec un gros ventre. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs inquiété tout le monde. Peter avait été le premier à remarquer sa taille. De là, toutes les hypothèses avaient été envisagées. Jumeaux, triplés, un seul bébé mais semblable à Emmett. Tout y était passé mais Edward avait mis fin à tout ça. Bien que ce soit flouté, il n'entendait qu'une seule voix. Même Jasper avouait ressentir des émotions d'une seule personne. C'est Charlotte qui posa alors une question dont nous n'avions pas de réponse : et si le bébé avait un pouvoir qui floutait Alice et Edward ? Et s'il pouvait tromper les autres ?

Il me restait quatre semaines avant la césarienne et je m'étais préparée à l'idée d'être transformée si nécessaire. Je ne l'avais pas dis à Jasper, mais je savais qu'il avait senti ma préparation et le changement. Il avait ressenti mon acceptation. Celle du bébé, de la grossesse et de la transformation. Charlotte, ainsi que le duo des femmes Cullen, avaient beaucoup joué là-dessus.

Lors de ma quatrième semaine de grossesse, je pris le risque de rentrer dans le garage. Les hommes étaient à la chasse et je savais que les femmes tournaient dans la maison. Je m'approchais des talons qui dépassaient d'une voiture et croisais les mains autour de mon ventre.

 **« Veux-tu sentir le bébé bouger ? »**

Le bruit des instruments mécaniques cessa ainsi que sa fausse respiration. Les sons provenant de la maison se stoppèrent, excepté une machine à coude. Alice savait bien entendu ce que je souhaitais faire depuis quelques jours. Elle m'avait confirmée que cela allait bien se dérouler. Normalement. Son plateau à roulette apparu devant mes pieds et elle se redressa en un éclair. Bien que ses pupilles soient embuées de venin, elle hocha la tête. J'attrapais sa main tremblante et la posais sur ma peau. J'eus un coup de pied en réponse et Rosalie sursauta, retirant vivement sa main. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

 **« Le bébé te salut. Je dis souvent Tonton Emmett, je suppose que ça fait de toi Tatie Rosalie. »**

Elle sanglota vivement, replaçant sa main là où elle était auparavant.

 **« Tatie Rose. Ma famille m'appelle Rose. »** pleura-t-elle.

La bébé s'agita, visiblement heureux d'entendre tout cela. Heureux de la tournure des événements. Rosalie resta un long moment à côté de moi, sur le canapé, à seulement toucher mon ventre et écouter. Elle parlait au bébé, s'excusant, lui avouant tout un tas de chose sur elle-même que je ne savais pas. Je supposais qu'elle me parlait à travers lui, et acceptais ses excuses. Elle s'arrêta et m'observa plus sérieusement.

 **« Vas-tu réellement rester humaine ? »**

 **« Si je le peux, oui. Carlisle ne sait pas si je vais être assez forte. »**

 **« Tu es forte. N'en doute jamais. »**

Elle se releva en entendant son homme rentrer et sautilla jusqu'à lui.

Le reste de la grossesse se passa sans accroc. La septième semaine était là, faisant de moi une femme enceinte de sept mois et demi. L'accouchement était prévu pour le lendemain. Et j'étais terrifiée. Allais-je rester humaine ou allais-je devenir immortelle ? La phase trois allait-elle continué ou bien allait-elle être conclue d'ici quelques jours ?


	5. Phase Cinq : Accouchement

__Bonjour à toutes et tous !__

 _ _Voici la cinquième partie de cette « O.S ».__

 _ _Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews ainsi que pour les mises en alerte ! Vous êtes nombreuses à suivre l'histoire. Désormais une centaine et c'est juste fou pour moi ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Je m'excuse pour le délais de parution pour cette partie de la fan-fiction mais les aléas de la vie ont fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire ni posté auparavant ! De plus, l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire avaient un petit peu disparu …__

 _ _Aussi ! Je voudrais répondre à une « personne anonyme ». Je comprends tout à fait ton commentaire, et c'est à moi de m'excuser pour cela. Je n'ai pas fait correctement mon travail d'écriture si tu as eu cette impression que Bella avait été contrainte de garder l'enfant. C'est elle qui a évolué dans ses pensées, ses envies et ses aspirations. Si tu ne l'as pas compris ainsi, alors c'est que je n'ai pas su faire mon job comme je l'aurais du et j'en suis navrée.__

 ** **Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'inattention !****

 ** **Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

* * *

 **« Va-t-elle s'en sortir Carlisle ? »** questionna-t-il.

 **« Je ne sais pas Jasper. Le venin semble prendre beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire pour s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Les prochaines heures seront décisives. »**

Le major fit les cents pas dans la chambre avant de soupirer. Le médecin reprit la parole.

 **« Nous ne pouvions pas nous attendre à cette situation Jasper. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »** déclara-t-il.

L'ancien militaire hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le lit où se trouvait sa compagne. Il interpella Alice et Esmée et leur demanda de le rejoindre. Il avait chassé toutes les autres personnes de la pièce, souhaitant rester seul avec Bella. Les deux femelles rentrèrent, refermant la porte derrière elles.

 **« Ont-ils mangé ? »**

 **« Pas vraiment. »** hésita Alice. **« Ils ont bu du sang de biche. »**

Il hocha la tête une fois de plus. Il fit signe aux femmes de s'approcher et fit un signe de main. Elles déposèrent leur paquet près de Bella et sortirent de la chambre. Jasper entendait les Cullen au rez-de-chaussé. Ses amis, Charlotte et Peter, étaient partis dans un état voisin afin de chasser et d'assouvir leur soif. Ils avaient manqué d'attaquer la compagne de leur ami lorsque la césarienne avait eu lieu. Le major avait protégé et défendu sa bien aimée. Il n'avait eu que faire de la culpabilité de ses amis. Il l'avait même accentuée. C'était sa vengeance personnelle alors qu'il se devait de rester au chevet d'Isabella.

 **« Alice, peux-tu t'occuper de Charlie s'il te plaît ? »**

 **« Que veux-tu faire ? »** l'interrogea-t-elle depuis l'étage du bas.

 **« Il faut lui annoncer notre décès, à Bella et moi. Il faudrait également préparer les funérailles et programmer un enterrement pendant qu'elle se transforme. »** expliqua-t-il.

 **« Bien. J'avais déjà lancé un avis de disparition il y a deux jours. Je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais j'avais conscience que je devais le faire. »** annonça-t-elle. **« Je vais simplement créer un avis de décès suite à un accident de moto. Emmett et Edward, je vous laisse le soin de prendre des affaires de Jasper et Bella, ainsi qu'une moto de location au nom de Jasper et de créer un accident avec tout ça. Ils sont censés être encore au Texas. Vous partirez avec Charlotte et Peter lorsqu'ils seront rentrés. »** décréta Alice. « Esmée et Rose, vous allez vous occuper de Charlie, de l'annonce et ce qui s'en suit. Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que nous avons été mis au courant par la famille de Jasper, donc des cousins. »

Alice souffla un bon coup avant de se tourner vers son père d'adoption.

 **« Carlisle, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour fabriquer un avis de décès et ce qui concerne la mort de Bella et Jasper. »**

 **« Alice, contacte mon avocat, Jenks, qui se situe à Seattle. Il nous fera des papiers. Il faudrait lui procurer une photo récente de Bella. »** conseilla le major.

 **« Et pour .. ? »**

 **« Nous attendrons le réveil de Bella. »** la coupa-t-il.

La maison fut en effervescence les jours suivant. Les Whitlock rentrèrent le lendemain des directives d'Alice. Edward s'infiltra dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella chez Charlie. Il y piqua un sac à dos, des vêtements et un livre. Accompagné d'Emmett, Charlotte et Peter, il s'envola pour le Texas. À peine arrivés à l'aéroport, ils coururent jusqu'à la maison de Jasper. Emmett attrapa quelques affaires du vampire pour les glisser dans le sac qu'Edward avait pris. Le couple de vampire non-végétarien s'occupèrent de la location de moto. Ils trafiquèrent les papiers pour faire remonter la date d'emprunt plusieurs jours auparavant. Les quatre vampires volèrent deux cadavres de corpulence semblable à leurs amis. Cela ne leur prit qu'une journée. Ils attendirent la nuit tombée pour créer un accident réaliste. Ils encastrèrent le deux-roues dans un arbre, aux abords d'un gros virage dans un coin reculé. Ils placèrent les deux corps, les lacérèrent pour que cela ressemble à un réel accident. Ils lancèrent le sac à proximité puis mirent quelques effets personnels pour identifier les corps. Charlotte et Peter rentrèrent pour récupérer leur voiture et revinrent sur les lieux du crime. Tous les quatre observèrent leur œuvre avant d'appeler la police. Ils firent tout un cinéma à la police, semblable à de vrais acteurs, sanglotant, criant et s'apitoyant sur le sort de leurs deux amis décédés. Ils allèrent à la morgue, firent une reconnaissance des corps et rentrèrent. Ils appelèrent immédiatement Alice, signalant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avis de décès au vu du déroulement à la morgue.

Alice avait déjà vu tout cela et ne s'était donc pas occupée de fabriquer un papier qui allait de toute façon arriver. Avec l'aide de Carlisle, elle prépara les funérailles dès lors qu'elle reçu l'appel. Carlisle, lui, appela la morgue du Texas afin de faire ramener les corps à Forks. Ensembles, ils s'occupèrent des papiers, du cercueil ainsi que de contacter le cimetière de la ville. Ils préparèrent également une cérémonie avec le paster Weber.

Esmée et Rosalie avaient été parler à Charlie. Ce dernier, bien qu'un homme bourru à première vue, s'était effondré. Sa petite fille chérie, son premier et seul bébé, était décédée. Les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient consolé. Elle était partie rapidement, morte sous le coup de l'accident. Elle avait réalisé l'un de ses rêves et avait disparu avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Esmée avait donné tout son soutien maternel à Charlie et s'était occupé de lui durant les quelques jours que durèrent les funérailles et l'enterrement. Rosalie l'avait surveillé de loin, espérant qu'il resterait aussi fort que l'avait été Bella jusqu'à présent. Elle savait que l'ancienne humaine se battait de toutes ses forces. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle savait que Bella était finalement comme elle. Elles aimaient toutes les deux leur humanité, leur vie. Et toutes les deux en avaient été volées brutalement et de manière inattendue. Rosalie avait sangloté et pleuré pour sa nouvelle amie. Elle ressentait tellement de compassion et d'espoir pour Isabella … elle avait conscience d'avoir été dure avec l'humaine. Alors qu'elle savait elle-même qu'il n'était pas possible de combattre l'accouplement et l'âme sœur dans le monde vampirique. Elle aurait seulement voulu que Bella ait une vie normale et humaine, ce qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu. Sa vie lui avait été arrachée.

Les Cullen avaient été efficaces. Ils avaient énormément aidé Jasper dans cette épreuve et il les avait gracieusement remerciés. Rosalie et Esmée s'étaient partagées entre Charlie et lui, le guidant dans l'inconnu qu'était le rôle de parent. Elles lui avaient montré les gestes, les postures et les premiers risques. Il avait compris et appris beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru auprès d'elles. Il avait pris de l'assurance et était rempli de bonheur en tant que papa. Le plus inquiétant restait tout de même la vitesse de la progression et du développement de ses bébés. Il soupira en remontant dans la chambre de Bella, un enfant dans chaque bras. Il leur rappela de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas mordre à nouveau leur mère. Son fils fit la moue, culpabilisant de la transformation étrange de sa maman. Jasper, sentant la tristesse de son fils, l'effaça et lui donnant une bouffée de joie et d'impatience. Il poussa la porte et déposa les deux petits sur le lit. Ils avaient l'apparence d'enfant de quatre mois, alors qu'ils n'avait que quatre jours. Ils savaient déjà se tenir assis, se déplacer sur les genoux et prononcer quelques syllabes. Jasper et Carlisle étaient épatés par tout cela. Lorsque les deux Whitlock et les deux Cullen étaient revenus du Texas, Alice les avaient renvoyés dans le Sud de l'Amérique. Elle leur avait seulement dis que quelque chose les attendait là-bas. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, tout était flou dans ses visions. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui répondrait aux questions que Jasper et Carlisle se posaient.

 **« Mama ! »** prononça le petit, en pointant du doigt sa mère.

Jasper sourit, hochant la tête à son fils.

 **« Eleazar va arriver dans une heure environ. »** annonça Carlisle à Jasper. **« Il pourra nous aider avec le deuxième. »**

 **« Et pour Bella ? »**

 **« Je pense que sa transformation touche à sa fin. D'après ce que je vois et analyse, la transformation a été plus longue à cause de la première morsure. Celle de ton fils, qui n'est pas entièrement vampire, n'a pas aidé dans le processus. Je pense que cela aurait été encore plus long si tu n'avais pas injecté ton venin juste après. Mais je me demande si Bella sera totalement vampire. »** expliqua le médecin.

 **« Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille ? »** l'interrogea-t-il.

 **« Son cœur a commencé à s'emballer hier soir, signe de la fin. Alors elle pourrait s'éveiller à tout moment. Fais attention avec le sang des petits toutefois. »** conclut Carlisle.

En entendant cela, Rosalie alla chercher des animaux pour les petits et Bella. Elle prépara deux biberons et plusieurs verres opaques qui avaient servi durant la grossesse. Elle les remplit et les monta à l'étage. Jasper nourrit son fils pendant que Rose s'occupait du second bébé.

 **« Mama ! »** s'exclama le deuxième bébé, fronçant les sourcils.

Rose tenta de le retenir mais elle céda et le laissa ramper jusqu'à Bella. Le bébé se blottit contre sa mère, chuchotant des « mama » à son oreille. Jasper râla parce que son fils avait repoussé le biberon et s'agitait dans ses bras. Il le déposa alors de l'autre côté de sa compagne, et lui aussi murmura des « mama » à l'oreille de sa maman. Un souffle fouetta l'air, et un silence total le recueillit. Jasper et Rose se raidirent, attendant davantage. Les bras d'Isabella se déplacèrent, s'enroulant autour de ses bébés, alors qu'un sourire paresseux prit place sur son visage. Ses narines se dilatèrent tandis qu'elle inspirait profondément.

 **« Jasper … »** ronronna-t-elle. **« Tu sens si bon … »**

Jasper rit de bon cœur, un mélange de soulagement et de bonheur s'insinuant en lui.

 **« Je suis vampire, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda-t-elle doucement.

 **« Oui chérie. De quoi te souviens-tu ? »**

 **« D'un bébé me mordant le bas du ventre. »**

Le dis bébé plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa mère alors qu'il sanglotait doucement. Bella ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle lui murmura des mots doux, lui insuffla tout son amour et son pardon. Elle le rassura sur ce qu'elle ressentait et lui assura qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Le bébé sembla être consolé. Sa culpabilité diminua au profit d'une profonde reconnaissance et un amour pur et sincère. Bella se détourna vers son deuxième bébé qu'elle cajola un long moment lui aussi. Lorsqu'elle trouva les pupilles de son compagnon, elle ne put retenir tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Une tempête s'abattait en elle et Jasper en fut totalement imprégné. Il était satisfait de voir que la dernière phase d'accouplement allait se terminer là. Rose le comprit au son du grognement de Bella. Sans s'y attendre, elle fut projetée contre un mur alors que la nouvelle née se tenait accroupie devant son compagnon. La Cullen prit alors soin de disparaître de la vue de Bella tandis que Jasper essayait de la ramener à elle. Il lui tendit un premier gobelet de sang. La frénésie de la soif s'activa lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur du sang. Elle vida les verres et les biberons à moitié plein. Elle fila aussi sec à l'extérieur pour s'abreuver d'une biche que Rosalie avait ramené moins d'une heure auparavant. Elle prit la fuite, poursuivie de loin par Carlisle et Alice. Elle chassa un élan et divers animaux pour assouvir sa soif. Lorsque le sang ne fut plus sa pensée principale, elle fut rejointe par les Cullen qui la raccompagnèrent à la maison. Elle courut à l'étage retrouver sa famille.

 **« Comment les as-tu appelé ? »**

 **« Je ne voulais pas décider sans toi. »** répondit Jasper.

Elle hocha la tête et observa son compagnon. Il y avait toujours ce feu en elle, cet envie de le posséder. Mais une autre partie d'elle ne voulait que ses enfants. Elle se sentait partagée et égoïste. Elle s'installa sur son lit, se lova avec ses bébés et continua de fixer son compagnon.

 **« Tu as une idée ?** **»** lui demanda-t-il.

 **« J'avais pensé à Charles. Pour mon père. »** hésita-t-elle.

Elle fixa son fils qui lui sourit tout en applaudissant. Il se pointa du doigt et essaya de répéter son prénom.

 **« Visiblement ça lui plaît ! »** s'amusa Jasper.

 **« À quoi tu pensais toi ? »**

 **« Emma.**

 **« Ça me fait penser à Emmett ! »** s'étonna Bella.

 **« Et bien … Je sais que c'est certainement celui que tu apprécies le plus parmi les Cullen. Et je me souviens combien il a pris soin de toi, et combien il t'a défendu lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés. J'aurais aimé rendre hommage à Carlisle également, qui m'a beaucoup aidé depuis que je le connais. Je trouve que Charles correspond autant à ton père qu'à Carlisle et j'aime beaucoup ça. »** s'expliqua la major.

La nouvelle née fut comblée. Bien qu'Emmett n'était pas présent, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il serait touché par cette attention.

 **« Donc nous avons Charles Peter Whitlock et Emma … »**

 **« Emma Ally Whitlock. »** conclut Jasper.

 **« Bien. Et à quoi correspond Ally alors ? »** sourit Bella.

 **« Alice et Rosalie bien sûr. Charlotte et Carlisle pourraient être les parrains et marraines. Qu'en dis-tu ? »**

 **« C'est parfait. »**

Carlisle sourit dans son bureau. Il était touché par les différentes attentions du couple à son encontre. Il attendrait désormais le retour des absents pour en profiter pleinement. Au son de pas de course, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Il salua Eleazar et Carmen, qu'il fait rentrer. Il les enveloppa dans une étreinte avant de les accompagner à l'étage. Il les présenta aux heureux parents. Il leur expliqua les attentes de tout le monde par rapport au don d'Eleazar.

 **« Je peux déjà affirmer que Bella est un bouclier. Je pense qu'il est mental. Au contraire de sa fille qui est un bouclier entier si je puis dire. Elle semble être entourée d'un bouclier physique mais elle l'est aussi psychiquement parlant. »**

 **« Ce qui explique que nous ne pensions pas que Bella attendait des jumeaux ! »** ajouta Carlisle.

 **« Edward et moi ne pouvions pas la ressentir, et nous ne le pouvons toujours pas. Même Alice ne la voit pas. C'est assez ennuyant. »** développa Jasper pour les Denali.

Le couple hocha la tête, puis l'homme reprit la parole.

 **« Votre fils est différent. Je ressens un pouvoir mais … »** Eleazar secoua la tête. **« Je pense qu'il détient le pouvoir de jouer sur l'humanité. J'ai la sensation qu'il peut jouer avec les capacités vampiriques pour rendre un peu d'humanité. C'est assez flou et insensé … »** souffla-t-il.

 **« Penses-tu qu'il aurait pu l'utiliser lorsqu'il n'était qu'un fœtus ? »** proposa Carlisle.

 **« Comment ça ? »** s'angoissa le mâle Denali.

 **« Bella avait quelques capacités vampiriques lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Et le petit est venimeux. »** avança Jasper.

 **« Quelles genre de capacités avais-tu ? »**

 **« L'ouïe plus fine et je me déplaçais comme … une vampire. Sans bruit et un peu plus rapidement qu'un humain. »**

 **« Alors peut-être que oui, cela venait de ton fils. »**

Tout le monde observa Charles, un peu inquiet. Et s'il pouvait rendre un vampire humain ? Son don pourrait se développer avec le temps, et passer de capacité vampirique à un vampire entier. Jasper le savait. Il avait commencé par influencé les sentiments d'une seule personne pour en venir à des foules entières. Alice avait commencé à voir des vampires, puis des humains. Seul Edward ne semblait pas avoir connu d'évolution dans son don. Il avait toujours entendu les pensées de tout le monde. Jasper se demandait si avec un peu d'exercice, le jeune Cullen ne pourrait pas réussir à rentrer dans la tête des personnes. Il tenait tellement à se tenir éloigné des têtes et des pensées qu'il n'avait certainement pas envisagé cette possibilité. Edward ne semblait pas tellement accepter son talent. Son excuse « d'embarras » et « d'intimité » semblaient fausses pour le major.

Les deux bébés se regardèrent avant d'applaudir les Denali. Ils sourirent et babillèrent un moment avant de tendre les bras à leur parent. Carlisle proposa aux Denali de descendre et laissa une feuille au jeune couple. Jasper découvrit des annotations sur un petit chalet à quelques kilomètres de là. Il le montra à Bella. Ils embrassèrent leurs bébés avant d'appeler Esmée. Elle fut ravie de pouvoir s'en occuper. Elle fit signe aux jeunes parents de fuir en vitesse, ce qu'ils firent. Ils allaient pouvoir finir l'accouplement qu'ils avaient commencé.

Trois jours après le réveil de Bella et l'accouplement terminé, les quatre vampires absents réapparurent. Deux personnes les accompagnaient. Tout le monde se rejoignit dans le salon et Emmett retrouva Rosalie avec précipitation. Alice sautillait, un énorme sourire au visage.

 **« Vous l'avez trouvé ! »** s'écria-t-elle.

 **« Oui. Et ils ont beaucoup d'informations pour nous. »** sourit Edward.

Carlisle leur fit un signe d'encouragement. Le jeune homme prit la parole.

 **« Je m'appelle Nahuel. Et voici ma tante, Huilen. Je suis un demi-vampire. Ma mère est décédée lors de l'accouchement. J'ai mordu ma tante par inadvertance. Je suis vénéneux mais ce n'est pas le cas de mes sœurs. »**

 **« Tes sœurs ? »** s'étonna Carlisle.

 **« Mon père est un vampire qui pense monter une armée de demi-vampire. » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Ils m'ont expliqué pourquoi vous me cherchiez alors je vais faire vite. J'ai grandi extrêmement vite pendant environ deux mois. Ensuite, j'ai continué à évoluer mais moins rapidement. Jusqu'à atteindre maturité à mes sept ans. Je n'ai plus changé depuis. »**

 **« Et du point de vu vampirique ? »** questionna Rosalie.

 **« Mes capacités ne sont pas aussi intenses que les vampires. Cependant, elles sont clairement plus fortes que celles des humains. Je perçois beaucoup plus de choses que les êtres humains. Je peux manger et boire du sang. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas fait de tests médicaux pour le savoir. »** avoua-t-il.

Les deux brésiliens restèrent une journée de plus et repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Ils étaient pressés de retourner chez eux. Jasper et Bella prirent le temps de présenter leur enfant à toute la famille et d'annoncer qui étaient le parrain et la marraine des jumeaux. Bella expliqua fièrement le choix des prénoms de leurs enfants. Carlisle précisa également les dons des enfants. Rosalie fut choquée par le don de Charles. Elle était extrêmement curieuse et avait envie d'essayer. Néanmoins, elle comprenait et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas essayer dans l'immédiat. Charles devait grandir avant tout. Vivre son enfance. Les dons pouvaient attendre.

Pour Bella se fut une autre histoire. Emmett et les Whitlock prirent un grand plaisir à l'entraîner sur son don. À l'exploiter et le développer. Après plusieurs semaines de travail intensif, il s'était avéré que son instinct maternel était plus efficace. Elle avait appris de cette manière à étendre son don sur ses enfants, puis sur Jasper. Bien que difficile au départ, elle arriva à le modeler comme elle le souhaitait après deux semaines et demi d'exercices.

Trois mois après l'accouchement, Isabella et Jasper eurent une discussion houleuse au sujet de l'université. Alors que la nouvelle née prévoyait d'y aller au plus vite, jonglant entre une vie étudiante et sa vie de maman et femme, son compagnon, lui, s'y opposa fermement. Il lui annonça qu'elle n'était pas prête, ce qu'elle ne croyait pas du tout.

 **« Je vais te prouver nouvelle née que tu es, que c'est impossible pour toi d'y aller ! »** cracha le Major.

Il sortit du chalet que les Cullen leur avaient laissé et se précipita en ville. Bella, toujours à la maison, bougonna. Elle s'occupa en jouant avec ses enfants et étendant son don sur eux. Elle détestait que son compagnon la rabaisse et l'humilie ainsi. Elle se sentait prête et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'acceptait pas. À la fin de la journée, elle prépara ses bébés pour les mettre dans leurs berceaux lorsqu'elle sentit une effluve intéressante. Sa gorge s'enflamma. Elle sentait continuellement cette irritation, mais elle devenait plus forte lorsque la soif se faisait ressentir. Charles cria, attirant son attention sur lui. Elle se reconcentra sur ses jumeaux, les mit en pyjama puis les berça un moment. Elle leur chantonna une berceuse et fut coupée dans son élan quand l'odeur s'intensifia autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant l'essence qui s'imprégnait autour du chalet. Elle rouvrit les yeux, cessa de respirer et déposa ses bébés dans leurs lits. Lentement, elle sortit du chalet.

 **« Jasper Whitlock ! »** murmura-t-elle rageusement.

Elle l'entendit bouger près d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut à proximité, elle lui attrapa le bras et le jeta plus loin. Sa force de nouvelle née le lui avait permis, elle le savait. Et le fait qu'il ne s'y attendait pas également. Il la regarda, choqué et haineux.

 **« La prochaine fois que tu veux me tester avec du sang humain pour me prouver je ne sais quoi, tu iras te faire foutre major ! »** ragea-t-elle.

Elle perçut les mouvements de Jasper qui courut pour lui sauter à la gorge et se déplaça avec habilité et rapidité. Il la rata de peu, effleurant les tissus de son pull.

 **« Au cas où tu ne le savais pas, Alice et Peter ont accepté de m'aider pour m'habituer au sang humain. Ce que toi tu ne voulais pas faire, major ! »** continua-t-elle. **« Et tu sais comme Peter peut-être cruel ! Tu imagines donc bien combien il m'en a fait baver. »** conclut-elle.

Le major Whitlock grogna férocement. Il feula sur sa compagne avant de courir dans sa direction. Il sauta au dessus d'elle au dernier moment, se retrouvant dans le dos de Bella. Il la projeta contre un arbre avant de la rattraper et la plaquer contre. Les grognements de l'un comme de l'autre alertèrent la famille Cullen qui sortit les voir. Ils furent repoussés par le couple qui comptait bien régler leur différent sans public. Le major fut distrait un instant de trop et Bella en profita pour le mordre au cou. Elle lui envoya son venin et le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle sauta ensuite sur lui, le propulsant au sol. Elle s'installa sur lui et lui bloqua les poignets contre le sol. Sa force de nouvelle née lui donna ce dont elle avait besoin pour empêcher son compagnon de bouger.

 **« Le major va devoir se calmer parce qu'il restera dehors pour plusieurs jours sinon ! »** déclara Bella énervée.

Elle inspira profondément, essayant de repousser la rage et le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour ce que son compagnon avait essayé de faire. Elle tenta de lui envoyer tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, malgré ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Elle le força à inspirer et à se calmer en même temps qu'elle, et relâcha sa poigne, petit à petit. Il en profita pour la renverser et respira l'odeur de sa compagne pour continuer de se calmer.

 **« Ne refais jamais ça. »** siffla-t-il.

 **« Sinon quoi ? »** répliqua-t-elle dédaigneuse.

 **« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »** grogna-t-il.

 **« Reconnais au moins que j'ai raison. Je suis prête ! Pour aller en ville. Pour la prochaine rentrée à l'université. Pour faire du shopping. Pour vivre merde !** » s'exclama Bella.

Jasper pinça ses lèvres et retint un énième feulement qui menaçait de sortir.

 **« Emma et Charles veulent voir l'extérieur eux aussi ! Et ils en ont le droit ! »**

 **« J'ai peur pour vous … J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver, ou de ce que vous pourriez faire. Parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas te nourrir d'humain Bella … »** avoua-t-il.

 **« Mais on ne peut pas savoir si on n'essaie pas … »** supplia-t-elle.

Le major soupira lourdement avant de céder. Il émit plusieurs conditions auparavant, et ensembles, ils firent un compromis. Une fois d'accord, ils rentrèrent dans le chalet et vérifièrent que leurs jumeaux dormaient toujours. Ils restèrent un moment à observer leurs enfants allonger dans leurs berceaux. Ils les contemplaient dans leur sommeil, s'enivrant du futur qui se profilait devant eux.


End file.
